Auslly story: Dudes a Mermaid?
by VelodyForYou
Summary: Austin is a merman, but Ally and Trish don't know. Dez has been keeping his secret since they first met. Austin and Ally are close friends but Austin starts to have strong feelings for Ally but ally not as much. Austins parents don't approve of them being together because of the "humans can't be with mermaids" rule.
1. Aquarium

**At the Aquarium**

"Ok little sea explorers follow me to our next journey into our shark tank!" Sal the tour guy instructed.

 _The people walk past the sea horse exhibit into the shark tank._

"This is so boring!" Trish whined.

"Why are you complaining so much now?" Ally wondered.

"Yeah, you were complaining how much you wanted a field trip." Dez reasoned.

"I know but i didn't think we'd go to the aquarium and learn stuff!"

"You do realize that we're on this trip because of a biology lesson?" Ally replied.

"We are?" Dez questioned. "I thought we went here so we can see the cute fishes and sea horses. Or maybe pet the sea otter!" Dez smiling.

"You guys think we do field trips just for our entertainment?" Ally said with a question look on her face.

"Well duh!" Trish replied. "That's exactly the reason!"

 _Ally rolls her eyes_

 _Sal is explaining how the sharks hunt for their food while Trish stands in the corner of the tank and texts. Dez is crunching on his favorite snack Golden Puff Pops. Ally is just listening to the tour guy._

"Ok my little explorers! Lets venture out to our dolphin friends. Follow me!" Sal skadoos to the dolphin exhibit.

 _Trish rolling her eyes_

"Ooh! I love dolphins!" Ally says excitingly with a smile on her face.

"Yay!" Dez cheers

 **At the Dolphin exhibit inside**

"Here we have our friendliest mammals at our Primetime aquarium. This is Pepper."

 _The dolphin swims towards the tour guests. The people admire the dolphin with awe._

"That is so cute!" Ally smiling.

"Who's a cute dolphin" Dez saying with a playful voice.

"I wanna go home." Trish whines.

"I wish Austin was here to see this..." Ally desires.

"Where is Austin anyway?" asked Trish curiously.

"He said he couldn't come today because he had to go visit his parents in the ocean." Dez replies to Trishs question.

"Austins parents in the ocean?" Ally confused.

 _Dez finally realizes what he said and starts to panic_

"What do you mean in the ocean?" Trish asks.

"Uh, uh, uh, I mean in the ocean because um...he went fishing with his parents. Heh heh."

"Wait, so he goes in the ocean to catch fish?"

"Yeah, he...does."

"What?" Ally is confused on Dez's statement.

"How dare you judge the way Austin catches his food! Shame on you, Ally Dawson!"

"I-I was just wondering if you really meant it that way. Since you know...your you." Ally assures.

"Well then!" Dez says annoyingly.

"Any questions?" Sal smiles.

"OOH, OOH, OOH," Dez hops up and down with his hand up.

"Yes, you with the hypnotizing jacket"

"Can we go outside and pet the dolphin?"

"ooh, sorry not today. That's only on weekends."

"Aw man!" Dez frowns.

"Ok lets move on to our next adventure! Follow me!" Sal walks backwards to the next exhibit.

 _The tour guests follow Sal to the jellyfish tubes_

"Dez, aren't you coming?" Ally asked.

"Hold on I need to tie my shoe."

"Ok we'll meet you in the jelly fish exhibit." Ally walks away with Trish.

 _Dez leans down and ties his shoes. Meanwhile, he hears squeeky like alien creature noises behind him. Dez turns around and sees a mermaid like figure behind the glass. Dez stands up holding his snack._

"Austin?" Dez whispers

 _Austin stares at Dez's favorite snack. With a pleading face enough to let Dez know that Austin is hungry. Austin places his hands on the glass._

"Ehh Ehh!" Austin squeeks.

"you want some?" Dez pointing at his snack.

 _Austin nods licking his lips. He points up to tell Dez that he'll swim up._

"Okay, ill meet you outside buddy." Dez smiles.

 **Outside on top of the dolphin exhibit**

"Austin!" Dez whispers.

 _Austins head pops up the water_

"There's my mermaid friend" smiling.

"Dez, how many times have i told you not to call me that. Im a merman!" Austin assures.

"Don't be silly your not a man yet!"

Austin frowns and rolls his eyes. "What ever just let me have some golden puffs."

 _Dez reaches in the bag and takes a hand full of puff pops. He throws them one by one to Austin. Austin tries to catch some in his mouth. Austin becomes annoyed._

"Dez! i can feed my self. Just give me the whole bag."

"Alright" Dez Shrugs.

 _Austin snatches the bag out of Dez's hand. Austin crunches on the snack._

"Man, i am starving!" Austin gladly said.

"I thought you had to go visit your parents."

"I did." Austin replied.

"What are you doing back here?"

"This is my hiding place."

"I thought the nice enchanting cave behind the beach mountains was the secret hiding place."

"I have a lot of hiding places you dont know about." Austin replied.

"Oh" Dez smacks his head. "Well of course, you cant just have one hiding place."

"Yup" Austin says.

"You need a lot of other ones so you wont get bored with the same one."

"Close enough." Austin says in a weird tone.

"Aw man i have to get going, Ally and Trish are probably getting tired waiting for me." Dez starts to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Austin waving his hand. "Ally's here!"

"Well yeah, we had the aquarium field trip our biology teacher told us about, remember?"

"Yeah I remember! You didnt say it was today!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Austin the field trip to the aquarium is today." Dez Told.

 _Austin gives Dez the, Are you serious, look_

"You're welcome" Dez smiles. "I gotta leave! Ill see you after." Dez runs off.

 _Austin sighs and dives under into the secret hiding place._


	2. Austins Parents

**After School Field Trip (Sonic Boom)**

"Hey Trish, Check it out!" Ally holding a summer blouse she got from the aquarium gift shop.

"Wow. Cute! I wish I knew we were gonna go to that gift shop. I would've asked my parents to give me money." Trish feeling remorse.

"What happens to the money you earn from all of your jobs?" Ally questioned.

"I don't get paid as much!"

"Heh, figures." Ally rolling her eyes, while folding her blouse.

 _Austin walks in the store_

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Austin." Trish and Ally say simultaneously.

"Where have you been? You missed the biology trip to the aquarium." Ally confronts Austin.

"Sorry, I had to help my dad fix the boat."

"Oh, Cuz Dez said you went fishing with your parents."

"Do you have some kind of family hobbie?" Trish asks.

"No, its more of a survival living" Austin walks around the counter. "We eat fish a lot. That's why we don't gain a lot of weight."

"Oh, well I guess that makes a lot of sense." Ally smiles, Walks away from the counter.

"So Ally." Austin hops over the counter. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well im just gonna practice piano i guess-"

"Cool, ill meet you upstairs!" Austin rushes upstairs cutting Ally off.

"But! Austin wait- im just- ugh..." Ally sighs, walking upstairs.

 **In the practice room**

 _Austin is messing with some keys on the piano. Ally walks towards her book on the piano case, but before she could Austins hands we're on it. Austin flips through the pages._

"what do you think your doing!" Ally snatches her song book away from Austin.

"Whats the big deal?" Austin questions.

"Uh, the big deal is that is my song and dairy book all rolled into one. And no one should touch it, ever!"

"Can't I just have a little peak?"

"No, why do you even want to know whats in it?"

"Because, you seem like a creative minded person. Your cute, funny, and smart."

 _Ally blushes at all of the compliments Austin said to her. Austin realizes what he told her and feels awkward about it._

"You think im cute?" Ally smiles.

"U-um, what I meant to say is that your cute-ish." Austin blushing.

 _Ally chuckles, Austin then looks at the piano and plays a song to change the subject. Ally walks towards him and sits next to him._

" _Its only in your dreams  
_ _Its only in your dreams  
_ _So exit the fall, and now its over  
_ _Its only in your dreams"_

"Have you ever thought of becoming a singer?" Ally asked.

"I always dreamed of it" Austin hiding his hands between his thighs, turning his head to Ally. "But that's something I can't do."

"Why not?" Ally baffled and confused.

"Because." Austin sighs and stands up.

"I-t's hard to explain..." Austin walking around.

"Your parents won't let you?" Ally asks.

"No, its not that. Its just..."

 _Ally looks at Austin waiting for a response. Austin can't help but look into Ally's eyes looking all curious. He doesn't want to lie to her. But he cant tell her that he's a mermaid._

"Oh I get it." Ally nods.

"You do?"

"Yeah, your afraid that you might think your not good enough to rock the stage. Don't worry i felt that before."

"Then I guess now I don't have to explain to you how I'm feelig" Austin relieved he didn't have to tell her a lie.

 _Ally pats Austins back smiling._

 _Later that day Austin goes to the secret cave on the Miami beach between the mountains to visit his mermaid parents._

 **At the secret cave (Midnight)**

 _Austin is pacing around the sand. Two mermaids, a male and a female pop up._

"Mom, dad we need to talk." Austin seeming upset.

"Wow, sweetie you seem upset. Is something wrong?" Sheryl asks worried for her son.

"As in matter of fact, yes."

"Then what is it, son?" Todd asks concerned.

"I can't lie anymore." Austin shaking his head. "I have to tell Ally the truth."

 _Sheryl and Todd gasp_

"Austin, honey we have reasons why you can't tell that your some kind of mythical creature." Sheryl explains.

"But she's my best friend! And and I care about her!" Austin fights back.

"Look, you can't go around telling your secret to anyone. You know that." Todd replies.

"Well, I told my friend Dez and no body still knows about us."

 _Austins parents are baffled about his confession._

"You did what?" Sheryl shouts.

"When was this?" Todd angerly ask.

"I dont know like seven years ago..."

"You are in big trouble young man!" Todd lectures.

"You guys can't ground me if im not under water, and besides if you didn't want me above surface why did you give me away to normal parents?" Austin asks.

"Austin, you know why we had to let you go." Sheryl replies.

"And you know it was for your own good." Todd explains.

Austin scoffs with doubt, "what good is lying to people? I don't want to do that. Especially to my friends!"

"Austin there are things you need to understand. First of all, being some abnormal creature is not easy and second of all, you need to take good responsibility for it." Todd explains.

Austin tightens his teeth and starts kicking the sand, "i hate being a mermaid!"

"Austin!" Sheryl yells. "Calm down for the love of pearls!"

"I can't calm down!" Austin turns to his parents. "Do you know what it's like lying to someone you really like?" Austin leans down on his bottom and hugs his legs.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Sticks out her scale arms.

 _Austin crawls to her mom not touching the water. Sheryl hugs Austin and he hugs back._

"I understand what your going through." Rubbing Austins back. "But its not our fault that we're who we are."

"Your mothers right." Todd chimes in. "We are meant to be a secret. Because who knows what will happen to us if we're discovered. We could be locked away."

"uh-huh, And tested. Or even worse. They will take are blood samples." Sheryl tells.

"Or put us in some kind of entertainment system, forever. We are something humans want to see." Todd says as well.

"This is why we have to stay together." Sheryl tells Austin.

 _Austin looks at Sheryl in a reasonable way._

"Do you understand what im saying?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." Sheryl smiles.

"But you can trust Ally."

 _Sheryl and Todd look at each other._

"Austin, we told you what you had to hear." Todd says.

 _Austins sighs_

"We have to leave now." Todd says.

 _Austin sighs and stands up. Sheryl and Todd dive in and swim away. Austin walks away shaking his head._


	3. Devious Cherre

**At Austin's House**

 _(Austin sits on the living room couch doing his homework, while Austins seven year old sister is running around singing a song she knows from the cartoons that she watches. Cherre is dressed up as a fairy with a pink tutu and a tiara on her head, but dont be fooled by her cuteness. She can be a devious little rebel.)_

"SPARKLES MAKE A PRETTY PRINCESS! SPARKLES MAKE A PRETTY PRINCESS! SPARKLES MAKE A PRETTY PRINCESS!" Cherre singing out loud

 _Austin becomes really annoyed._

"Could you stop?" Austin demands.

 _Cherre looks at Austin for a moment then continues singing._

"SPARKLES MAKE A PRETTY PRINCESS" Cherre continues.

 _Austin groans._

"STOP!" Austin yells.

 _Cherre stops and puts her hands on her hips._

"Your not the boss of me!" Stomps her foot.

"Well im doing homework. So shut up."

"MOM, AUSTIN TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!" Cherre screams.

 _Austin rolls his eyes_

"AUSTIN BE NICE TO YOUR SISTER." Mimi shouts from the kitchen.

"IM TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK AND SHES SINGING IN FRONT-"

"SPARKLES MAKE A PRETTY PRINCESS! SPARKLES MAKE A PRETTY PRINCESS!" Cherre skips around the sofa.

 _Austin becomes fed up and leaves the living room to go up his bed room. Mean while Cherre skips her way to the kitchen. Mimi is making dinner._

"Whats for dinner mom?" Cherre asks with a smile.

"Today we're having meatloaf and green beans." Mimi lowering dont the temperature of the meat in the oven.

"Aw, I want spaghetti!" Cherre demands.

"Sorry, we're out of pasta, darling." Mimi apologizes.

"I want spaghetti!" Cherre stomps.

 _Mimi sighs and continues cooking._

 _ **A few moments later**_

"Ok dinners ready!" Mimi shouts.

 _The phone rings from the living room. Mimi walks to the phone to pick it up. Cherre sneaks into the kitchen. She sees the plates filled with Mimi's cooking ready to be served. Cherre goes up to one dish. She knows that Austin always eats on the orange plate because its his favorite color. Cherre looks around to make sure nobody is watching her. She takes pepper and sprinkles it all over the green beans. Then she hears her mom coming. So she quickly runs to the table and sits down._

"Hi daddy!" Cherre smiles seeing her dad walk in.

"Hello sweetheart." Mike smiling. Giving her a kiss on the head. "What did mommy make for dinner today?"

"Meat loaf and green beans"

"Wow, sounds good." Mike sits down on the chair next to Cherre.

 _Mimi puts Cherres and Mike food on the table._

"Cherre, could you please tell Austin to come down stairs. Dinners ready." Mimi orders.

"Okay mommy." Cherre hops out of her chair and runs up stairs to Austins room.

 _Cherre knocks on Austins room three times._

"Mom says to come down for dinner."

 _Austin closes his biology text book and walks to the door and opens it._

"What did she make?" Austin asks.

 _Cherre ignores Austins question and runs downstairs. Austin sighs and follows her little step sister down stairs._

 **In the kitchen**

 _Everyone is seated at the table._

"Alright enjoy." Mimi smiles.

 _Austin takes his spoon and takes first bite of his beans. Cherre has a devious smirk on her face._

"So Austin have any school activities today?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, i have basketball practice today." Austin chewing on his beans.

"What time do you have to go?" Mike asks.

"Like around four." Austin cutting his meat.

"Its three twenty on the clock" Mimi chimes.

"Man, then i better hurry." Austin starts to gobble his food.

"Slow down there. You dont want to get sick." Mike warns.

"Yeah sweetie take it easy." Mimi seeming worried for his step son.

"Okay" Austin swallows.

 _Austin takes another spoon full of his beans. Then he starts to get an itchy feeling down his throat. He starts to scratch his neck. Mike starts to notice._

"Are you ok Austin?" Mike asks suspiciously.

"Yeah im fine. Just a little itch thats all."

"Alright." Mimi says feeling concerned as well.

 _They all continue to eat in peace. Suddenly, Austin starts to scratch his neck again. Then he scratches his chest then his face and his nose. Cherre watches Austin as he scratches himself. Cherre knows that Austin is allergic to pepper. She giggles, just watching him suffer._

 **At Basketball practice Marino High Gymnasium**

 _Austin walks out of the boys locker room with his sweat clothes on. All the boys from the manitees team look at Austin in a weird way. As if he got a bad hair cut. Some of the boys start to chuckle and mumble to their friends, others just stare at Austin. Austin walks up to the basketball coach._

"Im here coach." Austin smiles.

 _Coach Zack doesnt look at Austin yet he is checking off the people who showed up on his clip board._

"Hey Austin, glad your here. I almost had to give up your spot as defense to George here." Zack says.

"Heh, i barley made it."

"Well, son im glad you did." Zack finally turns around and is quite stunned to see what had happened to Austins face.

 _Austin just stands there smiling at his coach._

"Whats the meaning of this?" Zack asks sorta seeming upset.

"Whats the meaning of what?" Austin asks wondering why his coach suddenly appears to be upset.

"Your face. its red here, here and everywhere." Zack pointing at his nose, his chest, and waving his palm around his face.

 _People start to laugh._

"My what." Austin becomes worried and starts to feel his face. Then he quickly runs to the boys bathroom. He is baffled to see that his nose was pinkish red. He looked like rudolph. His chest was red with little bumps. And his neck with red scratch marks.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Austin shouts.

 **Next Day at Sonic Boom**

 _Ally is helping a costumer while Dez and Austin enter the store._

"Thank you for shopping at sonic boom, have a nice day." Ally smiles giving change to the man.

"Hi Ally" Dez waves.

"Hey Austin, Dez." Ally greets.

"You wanna play frissbee with us?" Austin asks holding a yellow disc.

"Sorry, i can't im very busy today." Ally says sadly.

"oh, its cool. We'll just hang out here then." Austin says.

 _Dez walks to the piano all bored and lays his head down._

"Dez please dont lay on the piano." Ally tells Dez.

"Theres no sign that says i cant!" Dez debates.

"There shouldnt be a sign-"

"Dez just get off the piano." Austin tells Dez.

"fine." Dez sighs. He gets up from the piano seat and walks upstairs.

"Thank you." Ally thanks Austin.

"No problem." Austin looking at Ally.

 _Ally leans down taking out the guitar picks from the bottom self of the counter. Austin is just standing there looking at Ally. He can't help but check her out._

"A-Ally." Austin says nervously.

 _Ally turns around and looks at Austin._

"We've been friends for a long time and i think its time for me to tell you." Austin says.

"Tell me what?"Ally sounding suspicious.

"Will you go out with me?" Austin smiling and hoping Ally would say yes.

 _Ally starts to blush and is surprised to what Austin just said. Ally has had feelings for Austin also, but she didnt expect that he did also._

"First of all." Ally walking up to Austin. "You didnt tell me. You asked me. Second of all, this was all of a sudden."

"So is that a no?" Austin sounding dissapointed.

"Are you kidding? Of course ill go out will you!" Ally smiling saying excitingly.

 _Ally hugs Austin. Austin gets a loving feeling from Allys hug._


	4. Shark Tooth Necklace

**At Dez's House basement**

 _Austin and Dez are playing video games._

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?" Dez looking at his tv screen.

"I have to work on a project for history class." Austin replies.

"On a Friday?" Dez seeming concerned.

"Yup."

"What about Saturday?"

"Im taking Ally to see a movie with me, then we go to go eat dinner at the melody diner, then im taking her to the arcade and then, go watch the war that the mall kiosks are having and then-"

"Whoa, whoa wait." Dez pauses the game and looks at Austin. "That sounds like a date."

"I know." Austin smiles.

 _Dez's eyes widens. He knows where this conversation is going._

"You asked Ally out on a date?" Dez curiously asks.

"Yup." Austin proudly nods.

 **At Allys house bed room**

 _Ally is on her cell phone talking to Trish._

"Austin asked you out on a date!" Trish sounding exciting.

"uh- huh!" Ally smiles.

"ALLY THIS IS AMAZING!" Trish screams from her phone.

"I know!" Ally smiling.

"How did he ask you? Was he nervous? Did he sing you a song or."

"At first he sounded a little nervous. But he just went for it. you shouldve been there, he sounded so adorable when he asked me."

"Im so happy for you too! I always thought you two would make a great couple." Trish saying it with a smirk. "So where is he taking you?"

"First he's taking me to the movies then we're going to eat dinner. Also he's taking me to places he likes."

"Ha. Same old Austin. Atleast, you'll both have fun."

"Yeah. I think so too." Ally smiles.

 **At Dez's house**

"I just like her smile, and the way she laughs." Austin describing Ally.

"Its about time you both realize you two were meant for each other."

"Yeah. Im kinda worried. What if our date turns out to be awkward." Austin worries.

"Oh you both are going to have so much fun together." Dez smiles.

"I know! i cant wait."

 **Saturday Melody Diner**

 _Austin and Ally are sitting across, and just staring at each other. Austin is trying to think of something to say._

"So...how awesome is this restaurant." Austin says.

"Very cool...you said that like seven times." Ally smiles.

"Did I? Hehe. I did." Austin awkwardly smiles.

"Look. I know this is our first date and all, but lets just be our selves. theres nothing to be embarrased about." Ally calms Austin.

"Your right. Sorry." Austin says.

"Its okay." Ally smiles.

 _Austin gazes upon Ally. He looks at her brown chestnut flowy hair. He loves it when Ally wears her floral dress with her white wedges. Meanwhile, the waitress arrives with Austin and Ally's food._

"Here is your chicken pot pie,I almost forgot your diet drink." the waitress sings to Ally giving her the food she ordered.

"Dont be surprised, heres your chicken fries, i got your drink on the side." waitress singing to Austin handing his order.

"Thank you." Ally says.

 _They both start to eat their dinner. After their finish they start to talk. Ally stares at Austins necklace, she has been curious to know why he always had that on. So she decides to ask him now._

"Why do you always have that necklace on?" Ally curiously asks.

"What you dont like it?" Austin jokes looking down at his chest.

"No, its just that ive always seen you wear it. I dont think ive ever seen you without it. Is it that special?"

"Yeah." Austin holding his shark tooth necklace. "My dad gave it to me. And ever since i kept it. It really means a lot to me."

"What would happen if you went a day without it."

"I would freak out." Austin warns.

 _Ally giggles_

"No, seriously you don't know how much i really care about this tooth."

"Ok, ok." Ally calms. "Now i know."

 **At Sonic Boom practice room**

Austin and Ally are sitting together on the piano seat.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you." Ally turning to Austin.

"Whats up?" Austin seeming concern.

"Why do you listen to your parents about not pursuing your dream of becoming a singer?" Ally curiously asks.

"I-I dont know I-i really want to but i...cant." Austin sadly says.

"Yes you can." Ally debates.

"I really can't." Austin argues.

"What do you mean you cant. You have an amazing voice. You can play multiple instruments, you can dance. You can also put a smile on anyones face." Ally smiles.

Austin looks down and blushes a little. "How do i know your not just saying that."

"Because its true." Ally convinces. "And besides its your life, you should do what makes you happy. You do what you want no matter what anyone thinks."

"You know what." Austin looks at Ally. "You're right. No one has the right to stop me from chasing my dreams!"

"There you go." Ally excitedly says.

"I can be what ever i want!"

"Yes." Ally nods.

"No matter what species i am." Austin stands up. "Im already above water theres nothing they can do to stop-" Austin stops himself from talking to avoid spilling his secret.

"Wait, what?" Ally confused.

Austin sits down.

"Species?" Ally asks.

"U-um what i meant was. You were saying that i can be what i want and so i got carried away."

"o-k..." Ally seeming confused.

"heh." Austin relieved.


	5. No More Shane

**At school in the locker hallway**

"So how was the date?" Trish curiously asks Ally.

"I was pretty good." Ally nodding.

"What did you guys do?"

"We were just talking about what we wanted to be when we grow up."

"Oh, thats it? You guys didnt makeout or anything?..." Trish wondered.

"What? no! You dont kiss on the first date."

"Are you just saying that because you were nervous?" Trish smirks.

"No."

"Did you wanna kiss him?"

"N-no..."

 _Trish puts her hands on her hips looking at Ally with a doubt face._

"Like i said i dont like to rush things!" Ally closes her locker.

"Oh please! You so wanted to!" Trish smiles.

"Trish, I have to go to class." Ally walks away.

 _Trish starts following Ally._

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Trish sings.

"Trish! People can hear you!" Ally turns around whispering.

 _Trish giggles._

 **In Gym Class**

 _Austin and Dez are stretching._

"How were you and Ally?" Dez curiously asks.

"We were great, we had a lot of fun. We went to the movies had lunch." Austin explained.

"Did you guys make out?" Dez smiles.

"What? No! Wh-why would you say that?" Austin blushes.

"Oh come on. Its pretty obvious you wanted to." Dez rolling his eyes.

"Ok, m-maybe a little." Austin confesses.

"Hah!" Dez cheers.

"But im not that desparate. If Allys not that into me ill totally understand." Austin shrugs.

"Oh shut up, that will destroy you." Dez confronts.

"And how would you know that?" Austin argues.

"I know you too well, buddy."

"ok whatever." Austin doubts.

 _After stretching, the boys sit on the bench. A guy walks up to Austin and Dez._

"Sup Austin." Shane greets.

"Heys whats up?" Austin replies.

"Me and the boys are going to a Blue Marbles game tonight wanna come?"

"Sorry bro, Im going to my friends house to watch the last part of Zaliens 6." Austin replies.

"Yeah, Its the part when they finally steal back their mother ship and ride away to their zalien planet." Dez says excitingly.

 _Shane stares at Dez for a moment._

"Aw come on man its front row seats." Shane insists.

"Whoa front row." Austin stands up.

"Yup. Its a full basketball experience, up close."

"Awesome!" Austin smiles.

 _Dez stands up._

"Austin, you promised you'd see the last part with me today. Remember, i cant do it any other day because i have to study to get my grades up. And plus i have to go to my grandma's house for three days. She cant figure out how to unclog the toilet." Dez pleads hoping Austin would change his mind.

"But its front row seats to a blue marbles game." Austin whines.

"Please dude?" Dez begs.

 _Austin looks at Shane and then back at Dez making a sad face._

"Sorry, Shane. Dez is my friend and I did promise him." Austin putting his arm around Dez's shoulder.

 _Shane chuckles and shakes his head._

"I cant believe it. Your gonna pass up an oppertunity to actually get a chance to meet one of the greatest basketball players of all time?" Shane says shockingly.

"Come on man dont take this the wrong way. Ill go another time." Austin calms Shane.

"Thats where your wrong." Shane gets in Austins face. "There wont be another time because an offer like that doesnt come around that often."

"You can join us to watch Zaliens. Youll be experiencing space terror!" Dez waves his fingers on Shane.

"Shut up!" Shane says angerly.

"Hey, dont tell Dez to shut up." Austin becomes mad.

 _Austin starts to feel heat in his chest, his pupils start to get big like a shark when it inhales blood. His teeth start to become sharp. Austin tries to control himself before Shane notices._

"You cant tell me what to do. Your always hanging around with this fool, when you should be hanging around with me more often. You should be one of the cool guys." Shane argues.

"Dez is not a fool! As in matter of fact your the fool to think i would actually go to a basketball game with you. My friendship with Dez is more important than all of that. Dez is like a brother to me and not you or anyone is going to change my mind." Austin becomes really angry.

"Hm hm." Shane chuckles shaking his head. "After all we've been through."

 _Austin glares at Shane._

"I never thought you'd turn into a dweeb like him." Shane chuckles

 _Austin chuckles and shakes his head. Shane walks away with his friends._

"I never thought my friendship with Shane would end like this." Austin says crossing his arms.

"Me either, I always thought he was jealous of me." Dez putting his hands on his hips.

 _Austin looks at Dez and rolls his eyes, He runs to the court._

 **At Sonic Boom Practice room**

 _Ally is teaching Cherre how to play the violin._

"Ok, now you wanna put your first finger on the D string and you get a..." Ally quizzing Cherre.

"E?" Cherre says.

"Yes, correct. now can you play the song on the sheet?" Ally asks.

"Ill try." Cherre replies.

"Ok, lets hear it."

 _Cherre starts to play Twinkle twinkle little star. Ally watches her play from the piano seat. Austin walks in the practice room._

"Hey Austin." Ally greets.

"Hi Ally." Austin smiles. "Im here to pick up my little sister."

"Ok, but your five minutes early."

"I am?" Austin checks his watch."My watch must be broken, oh well."

"Well you can take her, we are done reviewing her lesson."

"Cherre, do you wanna stay and finish?" Austin asks.

"Uh-huh." Cherre nods.

"Aw, your little sister is so cute." Ally smiles looking at Cherre.

"She can be at first, try living with her."

 _Ally giggles._

"Oh, that reminds me." Ally brings Austin outside of the practice room, closing the door behind her. "You know the march mask dance thats coming up?" Ally asks.

"Yeah." Austin nods.

"Well, i have no one to go with and i was wondering..." Ally playing with her fingers."if you wanted to go."

"A mask dance? Sounds interesting. I dont know i should ask Dez."

"N-no, I was asking if you wanted to go with me to the dance." Ally corrects.

"your asking me to go with you?" Austin pointing at Ally.

"You already have a date?"

"No. Its just that i thought you didnt like to go to school dances."

"Yeah but the thing is not only will i be at the dance. Im going to perform there." Ally smiles.

 _Austin is shocked on what Ally said._

"Really! no way! Thats awesome Ally! Your first performance!" Austin smiles with excitement.

"So will you come?" Ally asks again.

"Uh yeah! I wouldnt wanted to miss an Ally Dawson concert!"

"Great!" Ally raising her fists.

 _Cherre walks out of the practice room._

"im ready to go now." Cherre looks up at Austin.

"Alright then. lets go."

 _Cherre hops down the stairs._

"See ya later." Austin walking down the stairs.

 _Ally waves at Austin._

 **At Austins house**

 _Austin runs down the stairs._

"Mom have you seen my white shirt and tie?" Austin asks.

 _Mimi is sitting on the couch with Mike watching a drama movie._

"Sorry sweetie i havent." Mimi turning around looking at Austin.

"Didnt you check the laundry?" Mike chimes.

"Good idea. Thanks dad." Austin runs down to the basement.

 _Austin turns on the light to the basement. He makes his way to the washing machine. He opens the door handle and searches for his white shirt. Until he can find a pink shirt exactly like his white buttoned shirt. Austin, with a worried look on his face, grabs the shirt and looks at it with a hopeless face._

"What the heck! What- how?" Austin asks himself.

 _Austin rushes upstairs._

"Mom!" Austin yells.

"What is it, sweet cake?"

 _Austin walks around the couch and shows his mom the pink buttoned shirt._

"Look what happened to my shirt!" Austin sounding disappointed.

"Oh my goodness." Mimi puts her hand on her mouth.

"Did you put all white clothes in the washing machine?" Mike asks.

"Yes i did." Mimi replied.

"Then why is my shirt pink!" Austin demands to know.

"Oh now i remember. Cherre spilled chili all over her magenta stuffed bunny so i put it to wash immediately." Mimi told.

"Really. And ironically it had to happen today. The day i go to the dance with Ally!" Austin throws the shirt on the ground. "Great!" yells with grief.

"Calm down son. we'll figure something out." Mike stands up walking to Austin.

"I cant stay calm. The dance is in a half an hour!" Austin sighs crossing his arms.

 _Cherre peaks out of the bathroom hallway and grins with pride._


	6. Late Arrivals

**At the School Gymnasium**

Ally and Trish enter through the front doors of the gym.

"Whoa! The student council did a really great job making this place so fancy." Ally amazed.

"Yeah." Trish agrees looking around. "I wish Toby would've made it." Trish says sadly.

"Don't feel bad, we're here to have fun not be sad." Ally cheering Trish up.

"You're right" Trish nods.

"So turn that frown upside down and let's partay!" Ally moves her hips like she can't dance.

"And now I'm sad again" Trish walks away.

"Wait up!" Ally follows Trish.

Meanwhile, Austin goes to Dez's house hoping that he would have something for him to wear at the dance.

 **Dez's Room**

 _Dez is digging through his dresser. He's wearing a black top hat with a yellow scarf square pattern Around the hat. An orange tux with black pants and purple strips, with suspenders hanging out on both sides and a grey cat mask without covering his eyes or mouth._

"I just need a simple white buttoned shirt." Austin reminds Dez.

"All I have is this light blue shirt." Dez stands up showing Austin the shirt.

"That's it?" Austin disappointed. "You don't have a simple white?"

"Hey, I'm a very colorful person!" Dez argues.

"Ughhhh!" Austin looks at the ceiling groaning. "Do have anything in black?" Austin sounding desperate.

"I might..." Dez rubbing his chin. Dez just stands there squinting doing nothing.

"Well?" Austin says.

"Oh right." Dez turns around and searches in his closet.

 _Austin sighs hoping Dez finds something_.

"Got it." Dez comes out holding a black t shirt.

"Huh. Finally." Austin gets excited.

"Well close, it's a tuxedo T-shirt." Dez smiles.

"Aw Dez!" Austin sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, it's all I have." Dez shrugs.

 _Austin sits down on Dez's bed with his hands on his face. Dez sits not too close to him._

"What are you gonna do?" Dez asks folding his hands.

 _Austin looks at the shirt._

"Maybe this could work." Austin slightly smiles.

 _Austin stands up with the shirt and holds it up._

"I Have an idea!" Turns around and looks at Dez. "Dez, I need you to take me to the party store and the mall. We're going guy shopping."

 _Meanwhile_

 **At The School Dance**

 _Ally is sitting by herself at a table. Trish runs back to the table out of breath._

"Whoa, Trish what happened?" Ally concerned.

"I'm trying to avoid Chuck! He won't leave me alone! So I told him I had to go to the bathroom. Then he started to follow me. So I lost him by the hall way lockers. And ran back here." Trish barely finishes.

"Yeah cuz you look tired." Ally says.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Trish sits down. "What are doing sitting here? I thought you wanted to have fun."

"I did but I'm waiting for Austin. I asked him to go to the dance with me."

"Aw." Trish smiles.

"And I'm a little worried that he might miss my performance."

"Don't worry he'll be here just in time to see you. Just trust him."

Ally sighs.

"While your waiting for Austin,why don't you come and dance with our friends." Trish suggests.

"I don't know. I don't usually dance to songs like these...so ima just say here-"

Trish grabs Allys arm and pulls her to the dance floor before Ally could finish.

"Okay." Ally gets dragged.

A few minutes later. Austin has his outfit for the dance. Hes wearing a black fedora, a white mask that the phantom wears covering his left part of his face. Hes also wearing a red eye contact on his right eye and black skinny jeans with pant silver chains on the left. But they are stuck in traffic.

"Come on! We're gonna be late! And I'm gonna miss Ally's performance!" Austin whines.

"Ally's performing in the school dance?" Dez surprised.

"Yes. It's her first ever performance and I'm not gonna be there to see it! And then she'll hate me!" Austin leans his head on the window.

"Don't worry we'll make it." Dez cheers Austin up.

7 minutes later the guys finally get out of traffic. But Dez takes a very dark road where there's dangerous people and old dumpsters.

"Dez, are you sure you know where your going?" Austin starts to worry.

"Hold on." Dez tries to stall.

Austin starts to panic. "DEZ!"

"Nope, we're lost." Dez confesses. Parks the car.

Austin groans. "No no no!" Bangs his head on the window.

"That's it. I can't believe it. All we've just been through for nothing I give up!" Austin says disappointed.

"Maybe this is why I take the bus..." Dez says.

"Just take us home." Austin sadly saying.

"Ok." Dez sighs. He starts the car again. The engine in the car won't start. Dez turns the keys again. Still no go on the engine.

 _Austin looks at Dez. Dez tries once more, he stares at the wheel._

"Please don't tell me we ran out of gas!" Austin whines.

"We walked...out of gas." Dez cracks a smile.

 _Austin starts to pant._

"Ehh!" Austin squeals and starts to cry. He covers his face with both hands.

"Don't cry buddy." Dez about to put his hand on his shoulder, but before he could Austin growls then snaps and almost bites Dezs hand with his sharp teeth. Dez gets startled. "Whoa"

 _Austin looks at Dez and realizes what he did. He starts to calm himself down and his teeth go back to normal. Austin needs to control himself, If he doesn't and ends up hurting somebody his parents are gonna take him back to the ocean and never go above the ground again._

"sorry Dez, i-I would never hurt you..." Austin says.

"I know you wouldn't."

"What are we gonna do now. We're stuck here in the middle of nowhere." Austin whines.

"Maybe there's someone here we can ask." Dez looks around the dark alley and sees an old guy pushing a rusty shopping kart.

"Let's go ask that hobo"

Austin looks at the guy. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on its our only hope." Dez gets out of the car.

"Dez. Wait!" Austin unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car as well. He walks around the car and follows Dez walking towards the guy.

"Hey sorry to bother you but..." Dez tries to sound friendly.

 _The old guy turns around slowly. Looking at both Austin and Dez with red foggy eyes. Dez looks at Austin_.

"We were just wondering where a gas station is? We ran out of gas." Austin says with an awkward smile.

 _The old guy looks at Dez's car._

"Is that your car?..." The old guy points to the brown car.

"Yeah." Dez replies.

"We would really appreciate it in you could help us. Can you?" Austin pleads.

"The names Barns" Barns the old guy says.

"Ok..." Austin doesn't know how to reply.

"I can get you to a gas station" Barns says.

"Great!" Austin smiles.

"But you have to give me a ride somewhere." Barns bargains.

"Umm" Dez weirded out.

"Deal!" Austin says to get it over with.

"Good, follow me." Barns pushes the kart leading them to the gas station. Austin and Dez follow.

 **At the school dance**

 _Ally is getting Impatient with Austin's arrival. Ally checks the clock. Kimmy walks up to Ally._

"Ally, you go on in five minutes." Kimmy reminds Ally.

"But-"

"Ally, I can't stall for you anymore. Come on." Kimmy walks to the stage.

 _Ally looks back at the gym doors hoping Austin would enter through them. But nothing._

"Ok ill be over!" Ally follows Kimmy.

 _Trish look at Ally walking up stage. She feels bad for ally but she is mad at Austin for not showing up._

"Poor Ally." Trish says to herself. "Stupid Austin!" Says with anger. Trish stomps to the snack table.

"There you are!" Chuck walks up to Trish.

"Uh oh!" Trish panics.

"I've been looking all over for you. Luckily I found you before the performance." Chuckles says with relief.

"Listen chuck!-"

A country song starts to play.

"Oh my goodness! May we dance?"Chuck Puts his arm out smirking.

"No wa-" before Trish could finish she gets dragged to the dance floor with a bunch of people dancing.

Meanwhile, Austin and Dez come back with gas and they're ready to go. They give Barns a ride like they promised him.

"Where do you want us to take you?" Dez driving the car.

"Let's see. Ok your going the right way keep going." Barns instructs.

Dez keeps driving forward.

"Now turn left."

Dez does what he's told. Until Barns sees people surrounding a metal trash can with fire.

"Ok stop!"

Dez stops the car.

"Wait a minute! That's it? This wasn't that far of walk. You could've gone here your self!"Austin says with anger.

"I've always wanted to be in a car...see ya!" Immediately barns leaves the car.

Austin shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

"Relax dude. We got gas. And there's only like...thirty minutes till the dance ends." Dez checking his watch.

"Really! What are you waiting for drive!" Austin rushes Dez.

 _Dez pushes down on the pedal and drives fast._

 **At the school dance**

"COMING UP ON STAGE PERFORMING HER SONG ALLY DAWSON!" Kimmy announces on the microphone.

The spotlight hits Ally. Ally smiles and walks up stage. Kimmy hands ally the mic with a smile. Ally takes the microphone. People clap. Ally looks around the crowd to see if Austin has arrived. She can't seem to find him. But before she could say anything the music starts to play.

In the car

Dez is driving at full speed.

"Can it go any faster?" Austin asks.

"That's as fast as the car can go." Dez replies.

Austin holds on tightly to the right car handle on the top corner.

 _Meanwhile Ally is singing her song at the school dance._

I've never felt this before

I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

'Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage

Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I'll make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell

Feels good just being myself

Not scared to show what's inside

I'll put it all on the line

'Cause I got nothing to hide

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work

I've learned to love those things, yeah

You don't have to be anyone but you

So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

People clap and cheer on Ally's performance. They even chant her to do another song.

"Another one?" Ally looking back at the musicians. "Okay!" Ally smiles looking at the audience. The musicians start to play another song. Ally starts singing.

A few moments later. Dez and Austin finally arrive at the school.


	7. Mystery Singer

_Dez and Austin get out of the car and go to the main school entrance to check off their names. Austin rushes in first to the table._

"Austin Moon and Dez Wade." Austin says fast.

 _The gym teacher checks for both of their names._

"Sorry i dont see you." Zack says shaking his head.

"We have to be there. My friend bought tickets." Austin assures the coach.

"Look, if your not on the list i cant let you in." Zack says.

"Dez, show him the tickets." Austin taps Dezs arm.

"Ummm. Wellll." Dez says nervously.

"You bought the tickets. Did you?" Austin looking at Dez.

"Well if you are referring me buying one hundred raffel tickets to the giant jelly bean jar, then yes. But if your saying tickets to the dance...then no..." Dez tightens his teeth.

 _Austin looks at Dez with anger in his eyes._

"DEZ!" Austin yells.

"Sorry buddy, but look at the bright." Dez putting his hand on Austins shoulder. "We may have a good chance at winning that jelly bean jar." Dez smiling, trying to cheer Austin up.

 _Austin shakes his head and walks to a locker, he leans his back on the locker and thinks._

"So now what?" Dez walking towards Austin.

 _Austin crosses his arms._

"I have an idea!" Austin smiles.

"Are we gonna beat coach Zack and steal all his money?" Dez guesses with an evil smirk.

"No." Austin shaking his head. "We're gonna go to the back building where the back door to the gym is and bam we're in."

"Yeah." Dez nods.

"ok then. Lets do this." Austin runs out of the main entrance.

 **In the gym**

 _Ally sings Theres no Place Like Home._

There's nothing wrong with spending summer in another city  
I've seen the lights above the street at night, they look so pretty  
I've flown above the clouds and thought I'd never come back down  
Back down

Now I found myself where I started  
Picked right up like we never parted  
Feels like I'm in between  
Am I wide awake or in a dream?  
A dream

No matter where I go  
There's no place like hooooome  
There's no place like hooooome  
No, no, no matter where I go  
There's no, no, no  
There's no place like

 **Outside the back door of the gym**

"Dez come on we're almost in." Austin says.

 _Dez follows Austin._

"I dont know Austin. Dont you think this is kinda risky?" Dez worries.

"Theres no one here to see us. Its in the back of the school."

 _As soon as Austin finishes that sentence he hears somebody coming._

"Someone's coming!" Dez quickly hides.

 _Austin quickly follows Dez to the dumpster._

"Where do we hide!" Dez Whispers.

"Ummmm" Austin looks at the dumpster disappointed. "Get in the big dumpster!"

"This is a new tux!" Dez whispers.

"We have to! I didnt come this far to quit! Now do it!" Austin argues.

"ugh, fine!" Dez huffs and jumps in the dumpster.

 _Austin follows Dez in covering his nose. He closes the top. Meanwhile, two janitors come walking with trash bags._

"This is ridiculous. Making us work while the kids have fun at their little dance." Tud says making his way to the dumpster.

"yeah but in the bright side, no double work for us in the morning." Frank says.

"True. You know whats more ridiculous?" says Tud.

"what?" Franks asks.

"When there's a lot of food no one eats. They have to wait until more people go up so they can eat all of the crap then complain that there's no more." Tud complains.

"That is true." Frank unties the black bag.

"Even worse, we leave late." Tud unties the black bag as well.

 _Tud starts to dump all the trash onto the dumpster. So does Frank. While they dump the trash. Dez sneezes. Austin covers his mouth._

"Shh!" Austin says to Dez.

"Did you hear that?" Tud says suspicious.

"Hear what?" Frank replies.

"I thought I heard a hissing sound."

"I didn't hear anything." Frank shrugs.

"Must be those dang raccoons." Tud looks under the dumpster.

"Maybe we should leave it alone. You might make it angry." Frank advises Tud.

"That rodent better not mess with the trash again!" Tud growls.

 _The two janitors walk away. Austin peeks out of the dumpster to check if the coast is clear. Austin grunts and hops out of the dumpster, Dez also follows._

"Aw man! My shoes!" Austin whines wiping banana peel off his brand new black converse.

"My tux!" Dez whines.

 _Austin looks at Dez shockingly._

"Wha- nothing got on you!" Austin points.

 _Dez looks at his orange tuxedo._

"oh, coolio." Dez smiles.

"what am i gonna do! i cant go in looking like this!" Austin panics.

 _Dez looks around to see if he can find something to clean Austin off. He spots a dirty rag hanging by the trash can._

"Wipe your self off with this." Dez says grabbing the rag.

"Oh thanks!" Austin says taking the rag trying to wipe off what he can.

 **In the gym**

Noooooo

Matter where I go  
Nooooo

No matter where I go  
There's no place like hooooome  
There's no place like hooooome  
No, no, no matter where I go  
There's no, no, no  
There's no place like hooooome  
There's no place like hooooome  
No, no, no matter where I go  
There's no, no, no  
There's no place like  
Home

 _People clap and cheer for Ally. They even chant her name. Ally smiles at the crowd and make her way down the steps. Suddenly Austin comes out of the back stage door._

"Dez! I made it in!" Austin says excitingly.

 _Before Austin notices he's on stage the crowd becomes silent. All eyes are on Austin now. People are mumbling who the guy on stage is. Ally wonders why the crowd got silent. She turns around and sees why. The spotlight shines on Austin. Austin looks out on the crowd and smiles awkwardly. He walks up to the mic._

"U-uh" Austin turns around looking at the band. he doesnt want to walk away and suffer the awkwardness. So he might as well sing something.

 _He walks up to the band and tells him what to play._

"Just keep up with me okay?" Austin instructs the band.

 _The band crew shrugs and watches Austin walk back to the mic. Austin starts to sing._

You're like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

 _While Austin starts to sing the next verse, the bass player starts to play on the right tone._

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy

 _The guitar player joins in and so does the keyboard._

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up

 _The drummer starts to play at right timing._

Go on and try it

No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

 _Austin jumps off stage and looks at Ally. He dances close to her and sings._

You're a good girl

 _Grabbing her hand._

The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

 _He walks around her. Ally looking at Austin with an awkward smile blushing._

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere the side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

 _Austin grabs Allys hand and drags her on stage._

"whoa!" Ally says stumbling on stage.

No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

 _Austin dances around Ally. Ally just stands there blushing. She likes what Austin is doing._

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

 _Austin walks up close to Ally. Ally stares into Austins red eye contact._

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

 _Austin making a heart with his index fingers. Ally smiles upon Austin. He smiles back also. The security guard of the school walks into the gym pissed. he sees Austin on stage and walks fast towards him. Austin sees the security guard. Ally has her hand on Austins arm._

"D-do you go to this school?" Ally asking.

"You dont know who i am?" Austin says confused.

"m-m.." Ally nods biting her lips.

 _Austin smiles. He sees the guard getting close to the stage._

"I-I have to go!" Austin runs to the back gym door.

"Wait!" Ally tries to chase Austin but gets blocked by many people.

 _Trish walks up to Ally._

"Hey, Ally great performance!" Trish smiles.

"Thanks." Ally looking at the back door of the gym.

"But who was that guy that was singing to you?" Trish wonders.

"Thats what i wanna know..." Ally calmly says.


	8. Fryful Tower

**At The Beach At Night**

 _Austin stares down at the ocean and smiles. He is so happy that he did his first performance. He also wondered how Ally didn't recongnized him at the dance. Austin jumps into the ocean. His merman tail grows out in five seconds. He swims rapidly deep down._

 **Next Day At Sonic Boom**

 _Austin walks in with a smile on his face._

"Hey Ally." Austin says.

 _Ally pretends not to pay attention to Austin while putting the hermonicas in the glass cabinet under the counter. Austin walks up putting his hands on the counter._

"Whats up?" Austin curiously says.

"Just putting the harmonicas away." Ally sighs.

"Cool. So after your done you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Im very busy today." Ally says with a serious tone.

 _She speed walks to the piano with a marker to change the price to the sign._

"Isnt there any free time you have left?" Austin following Ally.

"Nope." Ally writing a fifty percent off on the sign.

 _Austin starts to wonder why Ally is acting weird._

"Are you ok?" Austin asks concerned about Ally.

 _Ally turns around facing Austin._

"Yeah, you stood me up last night, I had to dance almost alone looking like a fool and me being all excited for you to see me perform for the first time, you missed it." Ally gives Austin a cold look. "Of course im fine." saying sarcastically.

 _She immediately walks back to the counter._

"And you coming in all happy like nothing happened. Do you even care?" Ally asks with anger.

"No, no you have it all wrong." Austin chuckles. "I did make it to the dance." Austin smiles.

"I didnt see you." Ally says.

"Well thats because i was-" Austin excitingly was about to tell Ally that he was the boy who was singing to her on stage. Until Trish comes rushing in the store.

"ALLY!" Trish screams with excitement. "I have awesome news!" Trish saying with a smile.

"Really what?" Ally asks curiously.

"Kira recorded your performance and she showed it to her dad! And he said he wanted to sign you!" Trish says proudly with a smile.

"Kira's dad wants to sign me? For what?" Ally has no idea who Kira's father is.

"The thing is Kira's dad is Jimmy Starr!" Trish says.

 _Allys mouth opens from the shock she received to what Trish said._

"Jimmy Starr!" Ally asks with excitement.

"From Starr records?" Austin asks as well.

"Yeah. Its pretty obvious too. psh i mean Kira Starr? Come on." Trish rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe Jimmy wants to sign me into Starr records! Ahh! this is so exciting!" Ally smiling in hope. "my dream is finally coming true!"

"Im so happy for you Ally!" Austin smiles.

"Why are you happy for?" Trish looking at Austin. "You missed Allys performance. You dont deserve to be in our little celebration!" Trish turns around facing Ally. "Now will you excuse us as we jump up and down like screaming little girls."

"EEEEEEEEE!" Ally and Trish scream happily jumping up and down.

"But you guys! I was the one that-" Austin telling Trish. But he gets cut off by her.

"Oh and he was also asking about the guy who sang up stage with you. Apperently Kira filmed him too. I dont know why she would i mean he wasnt as good as you." Trish gloats.

"W-what did he say?" Austin curious to know.

"Suprisingly he said that that song the boy sang could be a hit and he would love to sign him also. But i dont know if any one knows who that guy is."

Trish shrugs.

"Jimmy liked my song!" Austin smiles.

"You're song? You wish!" Trish rolling her eyes.

 _Austin stands there day dreaming what it would be like if he's famous._

"That guy was pretty good." Ally smiles looking down at the counter.

"Does he even go to our school?" Trish wondered.

"I dont know. But when he sang to me i felt like i was the one for him you know. Its ridiculous." Ally shakes her head.

"Ohh, Ally likes mystery singer!" Trish grins.

"Stop it!" Ally hits Trish on the arm.

"Oh you know you do." Trish says.

 _Austin heard what Ally was saying about him. He was feeling more excited than ever. But he didnt want to say anything now. He knows that Ally is not that into him. Mermaids can feel if someone is in love with them but Ally just wants to stay friends. He didnt want to ruin the moment to tell Ally that he was the one who sang to her. So he's going to figure out a right time to tell her. But he knows if he becomes famous, he's going to be known by millions of people and that means he has a risky chance of being revealed that his a merman. So he has to keep his hit performance a secret._

"I should start working on my songs!" Ally says.

"Cool! Ill do the managing!" Trish replies.

 _Ally and Trish start going up stairs._

"Can i come?" Austin asks.

"Sorry. I have work to do right now." Ally going in the practice room closing the door.

 _Austin sighs and walks out the store._

 **At Mini's**

 _Dez is sitting all by himself building a tower out of fries. Austin walks up to him and sits in his table._

"Hey, Dez." Austin sits down.

"Sup, buddy." Dez putting one last fry on top of his fry tower.

"You'll never guess what i just heard." Austin smiles.

"What'd you hear?" Dez curious to know.

"You remember me performing in the dance last night, right?"

"Yeah, what about?" Dez asks. While sipping his strawberry smoothie.

"I heard Trish saying that Jimmy starr loved my performance, and he wants to sign me!" Austin says excitingly.

 _Dez stands up and throws his smoothie._

"WHAT!" Dez shocked.

"He also said that my song was a hit!"

"Austin, thats incredible!" Dez yells.

"I know!" Austin smiles. "Why did you throw your smoothie across the mall?" Austin raising his eyebrow.

"Oh. i throw things when im excited." Dez smiles and sits back down. "So did you tell Ally that it was you that was singing to her?"

"I was gonna. Then Trish came in the store screaming she had big news to tell."

"When are you gonna tell Ally?" Dez shrugs.

"I was thinking about it for a moment. Maybe its a bad idea if i tell her." Austin squinting his eyes.

"Why?" Dez seeming confused.

"Well, because if i tell her then she'll tell Trish, then Trish will go and gossip about to anyone. Then obviously its going to lead to everywhere. Ill be famous and everyone will know me."

"But isnt that what you want?" Dez scoffs. "You say how much you want to sing and perform one day. And you did. You also want to be famous."

"I know. But havent you forgot that im some mythical creature" Austin doing air quotes on Mythical. "Millions of people will find out im a merman. I mean you cant leave out paparazzis."

"Oh. Your right. But whats better to live on the ground if you have a dream to live?" Dez reasons with Austin.

"Thats the problem. I cant be a famous pop star and hide the fact im a half man fish for the rest of my life. I can risk that." Austin says dissapointed.

Dez sighs. "So your just gonna keep that a secret?"

"I suppose..." Austin shrugs.

"But you are still gonna tell Ally, right?"

"Maybe. I kinda have the feeling that Ally is not that into me." Austin says sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Dez asks.

"We dont talk that much as we do like being friends. And besides she already said we be better off as friends."

"If she wanted you to be friends then why'd she ask you out to the dance?" Dez asks.

"Maybe she didnt have anybody to go with." Austin shrugs. "It sucks for me though. I have lots of feelings for Ally." Austin playing with a napkin.

"Perhaps its not meant to be."

"But i like her!" Austin yells. "I just wish i was a normal boy..." Austin tossing a fry onto the tray.

"Hey watch it. This is a master piece!" Dez covering his fry tower.

"Sorry." Austin says to Dez.

"I wish i could live in my fryful tower." Dez admiring his fry tower.

 _Austin looks at Dez with a weird look on his face._


	9. The Last Straw

**At Austins house**

 _Austin is laying on the couch with his Mytab internet surfing. While Cherre plays with her barbie dolls on the ground._

"No way!" Austin sounding excited.

 _Austin reads a tweet saying that Dez got the new Prime City Rebels game. He jumps over the couch leaving his my tab and rushes to the dining room._

"Mom!" Austin almost slipping with socks on. "Can i go to Dez's house? Please mom please?" Austin folding his hands begging.

"Not today." Mimi shakes her head sewing Cherres pink baby doll dress.

"Aw! why not." Austin whines dropping his arms.

"Because you have homework to do. And you also have a lot of things to do around the house." Mimi looking at Austin.

"Ugghhh!" Austin groans. "But what if i get them done today. Can i still go?"

"If you can do it by six o clock. I cant let you leave this house late at night." Mimi strictly said.

"Got it!" Austin immediately rushes to his room.

 _Austin always wanted to play Prime City Rebels 5, he has the game console to get it but his parents do not approve of him having games with such violence. So instead hes going to go to Dez's house and play it. He only has two hours to get all his chores done. Austin starts by fixing his bed and picking up all his stuff animals. He places all of the things on his desk in the right places. In the closet he sorts out all of his shoes and puts his clothes that were on the ground onto a hanger and hangs them up. All of that took about thirty-five minutes to do. Now he heads into the bathroom with yellow rubber gloves on and a mask. He starts to clean the toilet with the toilet brush, that takes about ten minutes. He cleans the bathroom sink, which takes fifteen minutes. He heads to the living room to vaccumn the ground and suck all of the crumbs on the couch. That takes forty minutes. Austin checks the clock on the dining room wall, its five thirty. He only has thirty minutes left until six o clock._

"What am i missing." Austin asking himself while scratching his head. "The dishes!" Austin running to the kitchen.

 _Austin sees the mountain of dirty dishes piled up on the sink. All the cups and pots. Austin groans hopeless that he wont get them done on time. So instead of hesitating he quickly puts on his yellow rubber gloves and grabs the first white plate and starts scrubbing with the sponge. Twenty five minutes later, Austin got have of the plates done. He still has a lot more to go. He looks at the clock in the stove and looks at the pile of dirty plates on the other side of the sink._

"Aw man!" Austin groans sadly.

 _Mimi walks in the kitchen and checks on Austin._

"Wow, the house looks great Austin you did a beautiful job." Mimi smiling then kissing Austin on the head. "And the plates look clean!" walking over to the clean plates. "You still have a few more to go."

"By the time im done i wont be able to go to Dez's house!" Austin says dissapointedly, tossing the sponge.

"Ill tell you what. Since you did work hard around the house, ill finish the rest of the dishes for you." Mimi making a deal with Austin.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Austin hugging his mom. He pulls away and runs to the key hanger in the hallway and grabs the car keys.

 _Cherre walks to the kitchen with her violin._

"Mommy." Cherre calling her mom.

"Yes sweetie." Mimi turns around. "Oh no." Mimi remembers that Cherre has her violin lessons with Ally today. "I forgot. AUSTIN!" Mimi calls on her son hoping that hes still in the house.

"YEAH?" Austin running out of the hallway with his jacket that he got from his room.

 _Mimi walks to the living room with Cherre and sees Austin about to leave out the door._

"Austin, i need you to take your little sister to her violin lessons."

"But mom!" Austin groans. "Why cant you take her?"

"I cant today i have to parents visiting night in Cherres school."

 _Austin looks at Cherre. Cherre looks at Austin with her head down and her beady eyes looking up on Austin._

"I-I dont think she even wants to go to the violin lessons today. She looks tired dont you think?" Austin says.

"Do you want to go to your violins lesson?" Mimi asks Cherre.

"Yes." Cherre answers immediately.

"Shes fine Austin." Mimi looking at Austin.

 _Austin frowns at Cherre. Austin knows Cherre is doing this on purpose just to get on his nerves. Cherre sticks her tongue out on Austin._

"Ok go with your brother, mommy has to go." Mimi kisses Cherre on her cheek.

 _Cherre runs to the door. Austin opens the door and Cherre walks in front of him. Austin and Cherre make it to the navy blue car and Austin opens the car door for Cherre. Cherre hops in the car, Austin closes the door. Austin walks to the drivers seat and starts the car. After seven minutes of driving, Cherre is already whining._

"Im thirsty!" Cherre whins.

"Calm down we're almost there." Austin keeping his eyes on the road.

"I want juice box!" Cherre demands.

"I said we're almost there. You'll be fine." Austin trying not to take his eyes off the road.

 _It only takes twenty minutes to get to sonic boom in a car._

"I WANT A JUICE BOX!" Cherre bangs both of her fists on the seat and kicks her legs.

"I dont have a juice box!" Austin looking beside him trying to find something to calm her down.

 _He checks the glove compartment. He sees a cranberry juice box. He grabs it, it felt warm and he gives it to Cherre._

"Here take it." Austin hands it to Cherre.

 _Cherre smiles and snatches it from his hands. She takes apart the straw and puts it in the juice box then starts sipping. Austin is relief that he can now drive in peace. Thirteen minutes later. He arrives at sonic boom. Austin parks the car in the parking lot._

"Okay." Austin sighs. He unbuckles his seat belt. As hes about to get out of the car, he sees Ally getting in the store.

 _Ally looks attractive, wearing a nice new red skirt and a red orange colored lip gloss with a long sleeve white blouse. Also wearing beautiful brown boats with her hair all curled up. Austin quickly gets out of the car._

"Mmmm..." Cherre groaning rubbing her stomach.

 _Austin walks up to Ally._

"Hey Ally." Austin smiles.

Ally turns around. "Oh hey Austin."

"You look really pretty." Austin almost cant stand straight.

"thank you." Ally smiles.

"Hey are you still mad at me, about what happened?" Austin asks.

"No i guess not." Ally sighs. "i think youve been ignored enough." Ally smiles.

"Great." Austin smiles. "So we're still friends?"

"Yes. Always." Ally smiles.

 _Austin wants to be more than just friends._

"So how come your dressed so nice?" Austin asks.

"Oh, this nice guy invited me to go hang out with him with his friends today. Since i didnt have anything to do." Ally says.

"Cool." Austin putting his hands in his pockets.

 _Austin gazes upon Ally. he cant help but move close to her and smell her purfume._

"what are you doing?" Ally looks at Austin in a weird way.

"Nothing. Heh." Austin backs away awkwardly. "I brought Cherre with me apperently she has violin lessons today."

"Cherre doesnt have violin lessons today." Ally corrects Austin.

"What?" Austin confused.

"She doesnt have lessons on Thurdays. Didnt you know that?"

"But then that means i brought her here for nothing! I need to go to Dez's house today!" Austin says with anger.

"Why?" Ally curiously asks.

"Because Dez got this awesome game and i wanna play it so badly!" Austin tells Ally.

"Ah." Ally nods.

"AUSTIN!" Cherre yells.

 _Austin walks to the car. He puts his head inside the car window._

"I thought you said you had violin lessons today!" Austin asks angerly.

"hm hm hm." Cherre whines holding her stomach.

 _Ally walks up to Austin with her arms crossed._

"My tummy hurts!" Cherre cries.

"Bull crap!" Austin backs away from the car.

"Austin, stop being mean to your little sister." Ally calms Austin.

"Im not being mean." Austin scoffs. "She clearly did all of this on purpose."

"What makes you say that?" Ally putting her hands on her hips.

"You dont know what i go through with this- demon!" Austin throws his left arm.

"Shes just a little girl!"

"Shes clearly fooling you! She fools everybody!" Austin yells.

"I DONT FEEL GOOD!" Cherre whins.

"See your giving your sister a tummy ach." Ally looking at Cherre inside the car.

"Thats it! This ends now!" Austin points to the ground.

 _Austin turns around._

"What are you gonna do." Ally suspicous.

 _Austin opens the door aggresivley._

"Cherre cut the crap right now! i know your lying! You can fool everyone else but not me!" Austin says with anger.

 _Ally walks closer to the car and sees Cherre._

"Austin she looks a little green. You should get her out of the car." Ally insists.

"No she doesnt. She looks completely fine." Austin denies.

"She probably got car sickness." Ally assumes.

"She never gets car sick. Shes perfectly fine." Austin says.

 _Cherre leans down on the seat and vomits. Austin turns around and backs away. Ally gasps and looks the other way covering her eyes. Cherre wipes her mouth with her sleeve and opens the car door beside her. She hops out of the car and runs toward Ally. Ally picks her up._

"She really wasnt feeling good." Ally rubbing her back.

"But!" Austin surprised. He turns around and sees the sandish color of the mess Cherre made in the car. Austin gulps knowing that he has to clean that off.

"Poor sweet thing." Ally pats her head.

 _Austin puts his hand on his face. Austins had with her little sister ruining everything for him. All his life he has to put up with the all the blames and do stuff for her. She would always get away with everything. Austin finally cracked, he wasnt gonna be Mr. nice guy anymore. He knows its time to get Cherre back._


	10. The Freak Show Host

_By the time Austin attempted to clean the mess in the car, he decided to send it off to clean. So Austin walks home, it takes forty minutes walking home from sonic boom. He had to carry Cherre half way because she didnt want to walk all the way. They both finally make it home by seven fifteen._

"Ok Cherre." Austin puts Cherre down. "Please, dont tell mom what happened, you dont speak of it, i dont speak of it, ok?" Austin smiles, trying to sound nice just so Cherre with agree with him.

 _Austin leans down facing Cherre. Cherre looks straight at his face._

"Am i clear?" Austin asks.

 _Cherre nods._

"Your not gonna tell mom and dad?" Austin makes sure.

 _Cherre shakes her head._

"Good." Austin gives Cherre a thumbs up and sighs in relief. He stands up and searches for his house his. He realizes that he left them in the car. So he knocks on the door.

 _Mimi walks up to the door and opens it._

"Mommy." Cherre hugs her mom.

"Hi sweetie. Austin you came fifteen minutes late, what happened?" Mimi asks.

"Funny story-" Austin tries to explain leaving the part where he gave Cherre the warm cranberry juice box which make Cherre sick.

"Austin made me sick!" Cherre points at Austin.

"What?" Mimi asks.

"N-no what she means is-" Austin tries to save it.

"He gave me a juice box and it made me throw up." Cherre tells her mom.

"Shut it!" Austin whispers

"Oh my goodness." Mimi worried. "Austin." Mimi wanting and explaination.

"I gave her a juice box that i found from the glove compartment." Austin confesses.

"You gave her a juice box from the glove compartment? You dont know how long thats been there!" Mimi lectures.

"She wouldnt shut up!" Austin complains.

"That leaves you no excuse. Cherre is allergic to cranberries. You nearly poisoned our little angel!"

"Sorry." Austin shrugs.

"Go up to your room we need to discuss this with your father."

 _Austin frowns and sighs and walks up to his room. He looks down at Cherre and gives her a glare._

"Are you hungry?" Mimi asks Cherre.

 _Cherre nods._

"How about some dinosaur chicken nuggets." Mimi smiles.

"Yay!" Cherre runs to the kitchen.

 **The Next Day At Marino high Cafe**

"This is ridiculous! My little sister gets away with everything!" Austin says with anger.

"Well think about it, most of the stuff you tell your parents are unbelievable." Trish says.

"But thats not fair! They wont even let me talk! They grounded me for one week, no internet, video games or tv." Austin says dissapointed.

"To be honest is i was your mom i would never be mad at your little sister. She just so cute!" Ally smiles.

"Then youd be the worst mom ever." Austin tells Ally. "I was coming over to your house to play Prime City Rebels 5!" Austin says sadly.

"It was a heck of a game ill tell you that." Dez explains. "you get to steal from stores, mug people, steal pets and even ride a motorcycle as a grandma." Dez smiles.

"Man!" Austin sound desparate.

"You are missing a lot buddy." Dez says.

"Why did i have to be adopted by cursed parents!" Austin yells looking up at the ceiling.

"Whoa your adopted?" Ally asks.

 _Austins eyes get wide, he forgot he was sitting next to Ally. He needs to think of something to save what he just said._

"Austin." Ally looking at Austin.

"I-I didnt say adopted, heh." Austin smiles awkwardly.

"Yes you did loud and clear." Trish says nodding.

 _Austin looks at Dez. His face expression tells him that he needs help._

"What Austin meant was that he wishes he was adopted...by cursed parents?" Dez stutters.

"Im not stupid Dez." Ally tells Dez.

"Or are you?" Dez smirks trying to confused Ally.

"Im not..." Ally squints.

"ok then." Dez says.

"Dez." Austin whispers.

 _Dez shrugs._

"Austin is there something you need to tell us." Ally says wanting to know.

"N-no." Austin sounding panicky.

"I dont believe him." Trish looking at Ally.

 _Austin knows he cant tell them the truth. So he tries to think of something._

"Austin!" Ally yells.

"What! i cant hear you its too loud in here!" Austin pretends to not hear Ally.

"you cant hear me perfectly fine." Ally assures him.

"Sorry what?" Austin pretends.

"Austin we know your pretending to not hear us." Trish starting to get annoyed.

 _The bell finally rings for the next period._

"Well thats the bell! See you guys later!" Austin quickly stands up and dashes out the cafeteria.

 _After math class is over, Ally heads to the girls bathroom with Trish._

"Austin definately has something he has to tell us." Ally crossing her arms leaning on a stall.

"I know. You saw the worried look on his face." Trish agrees.

"He wouldnt lie to me." Ally says.

"I dont know. It sounded like it was something he really doesnt want us to know. What if he isnt who we think he is." Trish wonders.

"Dont exagerrate." Ally tells Trish.

"I could be right. He was trying to deny it. I know when somebody tries to deny things. Like you, you have a crush on the mystery singer and you deny it infront of me." Trish says.

"Whaaat? no i dont!" Ally denies.

"Denying." Trish sings.

"Well thats because its obvious."

"So you do have a crush on him!"

"I didnt say that! I just want to know who he is thats all."

"m-hm." Trish putting her hands on her hips.

"Anyways we're discussing about Austin right now. I need to think of a way to get it out of him." Ally says.

"Leave it to me. Im good at putting people into pressure they always crack." Trish smiles deviously.

"i dont know, when you over do it, i usually see people coming out crying." Ally warns.

"Ill take it easy on him. But if he pushes me to the limit then thats when i crank it up a little."

"leave it to me. Austin is my friend." Ally compromises.

"He's my friend too." Trish says.

"I know but im scared he might make you too angry." Ally worries.

"hm. your right." Trish thinks about it. "Ok, ill leave it to you. He's probably an easy nut to crack anyway." trish shakes her head.

"Hope so." Ally nods.

 _Later that day Austin and Dez are at the lockers._

"Do you think Ally's suspicious about me?" Austin crosses his arms tapping his foot impatiently.

"Maybe she forgot." Dez says.

"Ally never forgets something she wants to know about! What am i gonna do?" Austin sounding hopeless.

"I know!" Dez gets an idea.

"What." Austin curious to know.

"We change our names and move to Fiji!" Dez smiles.

"Thats a lot of work. And its not gonna happen." Austin says.

"I hear Fiji is lovely this time of year." Dez says.

"We're not moving to Fiji!" Austin assures.

"man!" Dez snaps his fingers. "Then your gonna have to tell her the truth."

"I cant! Do you know how much trouble ill be in?"

"Come on Austin, Ally will find out eventually your clearly not careful of the things that come out of your mouth."

"But its not my fault that i have to hold all this guilt inside of me. Its like im about to puke all of the truth." Austin says.

"Life is too short to worry what your real parents are gonna do to you. Again, their under water your on ground."

 _Austin sighs on Dez's response. All Austin can think of is avoiding Ally._

 **At the Miami Park**

 _A man with a top hat and a circus uniform like the one a guy uses to tame a lion is passing out flyers for a circus show. Austin is walking with Cherre to the park. Cherre is eating chocolate ice cream Austin bought for her. Austin walks to a bench and sits down._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think your going?" Austin watches as his little sister walks away.

"I want to play in the swings." Cherre points to the swing set.

"Too bad, im tired and now i wanna rest." Austin puts his arms out and lays his head back.

"Come on!" Cherre stomps towards Austin. "I wanna play in the swings!" Stomps her foot.

 _Austin ignores her sister closing his eyes._

"Tuff potatoes." Austin says.

"I hate you!" Cherre says with anger.

"This is payback for telling on me." Austin putting his head up.

 _Cherre crosses her arms and pouts._

"Feels bad doesnt it." Austin smirks.

"Shut up!" Cherre yells at Austin.

 _A little kid is playing catch with her big sister next to the tree way across where Austin is sitting on the bench. The little boy throws the ball hard and it rolls towards Cherres leg. Cherre turns around and picks it up. The blonde girl runs up to Cherre._

"Sorry, its our ball. May we have it back?" The girl says it so kindly with a smile.

 _Austin lifts his head up to see the girl._

"Yes." Cherre hands the ball to the pretty blonde girl.

"Thanks cutie." The girl runs back to her little brother to continue their game of catch.

 _Austin quickly gets up and fast walks up to the girl. Cherre rolls her eyes knowing that Austin found that girl pretty, so she follows him. Austin taps on the girls shoulder._

"Sup." Austin trying to be cool.

"Hi." The girl turns around raising her eye brow.

"Im Austin." Austin smiles putting out his hand.

"Im Piper." Piper chuckles.

"Do you come her often?" Austin putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sometimes. I usually bring my little brother because my parents force me too." Piper says.

"same thing with me! Dont you just wish you can spend your freedom with out little brats by your side all the time." Austin says.

 _Piper chuckles._

"Oops, sorry i didnt mean to call your little brother a brat. Im sure he's well behaved." Austin saves what he said.

"Its cool, i know what you meant, and dont worry. My brother is a pain in the neck." Piper says.

"Same with me." Austin shakes his head.

"Thats your little sister?" Piper points to Cherre hiding behind Austin.

"Yup." Austin says.

"Shes so cute." Piper smiles.

"Thats what they all say. Trust me you do not know what i go through with this one. I try telling people but they dont wanna believe me. Their blinded by her cuteness." Austin nods.

 _Piper laughs. Pipers little brother goes running to the swing set._

"Brody come back!" Piper turns around. "I gotta go. He never says where he wants to go." Piper follows her little brother.

"Come on Cherre." Austin says.

"I wanna go to the swings." Cherre tells Austin.

"thats where we're going!" Austin says.

"Austin likes piper! Austin likes Piper!" Cherre sings.

"Shut up! No i dont." Austin whispers.

 _Piper turns around and looks at Austin. Austin looks at Piper and smiles._

"Just go follow her to the swing ill be right behind you." Austin tells Cherre.

"Yay!" Cherre cheers and runs to the swings.

 _When Austin's about to follow Cherre. A dog starts to bark at Austin aggressively. Austin tries to play it off cool but the Rottweiler wont get out of his way. The dog is barking so aggressively that it almost looks like he wants to attack Austin. Austin doesnt want to become angry in public, but dogs have so much hate for mermaids. A dog can sense when theirs a mermaid present. Austin starts hissing at the dog to scare it away but the dog continues. Then he snaps at it to startle it. The dog flinches but it only made it angrier._

"COME TO MY FREAK SHOW IN THE MIAMI BEACH CLUB!" The freak show host shouts to get people attention.

 _Only a few people are interested. His business doesnt go well every year. he doesnt get much recongnition. He suddenly gets hears his dog barking at Austin._

"What in the name- Whats Bongo doing over there?" The Freak show host becomes suspicous with Austin.

 _He sees the way Austin is hissing at his dog. The freak show host is getting fimiliar why his dog is barking so violently at him. Austin looks around to see if nobody is looking at him. The freak show host immediately hides behind a tree to see what Austin will do to his dog._

"Go away you- mutt!" Austin growls.

 _The dog still barks at Austin. Austins teeth become sharp and his tongue grows four more inches long. His nails become a few inches longer as well. His pupils become big, he growls at the dog. the Rottweiler starts to back away but he still barks. Austin roars, his eight inch tongue shows and he starts to chase the dog. The dog becomes scared and runs towards a bush._

"EEEHHH!" a demonic like alien scream. Austin chases the dog into the bush. "AAHH!" Austin screaches.

 _The dog whimpers away. Austin calms down and his pupils shrink so does his tongue shrinks to his normal tongue size and so does his nails. Austin checks to see if nobody saw him. The freak show host is amazed on what he saw. He researches on a lot of abnormal creatures and he is sure to find out what Austin is._


	11. Austin Gets Jealous

_Austin walks towards Piper in the swing set._

"Push me." Cherre demands.

"Ok" Piper giggles.

 _She starts to push Cherre gently on the swing. Brody starts to swing himself._

"Man, with you she's even more behaved." Austin shakes his head.

"Maybe she'd rather have a sister to play with?" Piper shrugs.

"You're probably right i'd rather have a brother" Austin nods.

 _Austin walks behind Piper's little brother._

"Is there any other place you hang out besides the park?" Austin asks Piper.

"What place are referring specifically?" Piper pushing Cherre on the swing.

"Like the beach?" Austin asks.

"Oh yeah, i go surfing over there."

"You surf?" Austin impressed.

"Yup. Its one of my favorite hobbies." Piper smiles.

"Awesome! I always wanted to go surfing." Austin says.

"Really? Why dont you?" Piper asks.

"I dont know, i never found the time to go surfing. My uncle gave me a surf board but i never used it." Austin shrugs.

"Why dont you come with me tomorrow after noon. We can catch some waves and i can show how to surf." Piper backs way from the swing.

"Tomorrow?" Austin says.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Piper asks.

"No its just that- You'd really do that?" Austin asks.

"Well i mean why not. We all have a life to live." Piper reasons with Austin.

"Ok ill be there." Austin nods. Comfirming Pipers invitation.

"Awesome." Piper smiles.

"1..2...3... BLAST OFF!" Brody swings back and forth and launches himself forward flying off the swing set. Then landing safely on the ground.

"Brody! You cant do that your gonna get hurt one day!" Piper lectures.

"Wow! I wanna try!" Cherre swings high so she can too fly off the swing.

 _Before she could Austin runs behind her and grabs the swing and stops her._

"No, Cherre." Austin says.

"Aw! YOUR NO FAIR!" Cherre looks up at Austin.

"I dont want you to get hurt." Austin says.

"Who said i was gonna get hurt?" Cherre asks.

"If you get hurt, i get hurt by mom and dad!" Austin says.

"Meanie!" Cherre hops off the swing and runs to Brody.

 **The Next Day at the Miami Beach**

 _Piper is in the water catching waves while Austin stands on the sand and watches her. Piper comes swimming back with her surf board._

"Did you take notes?" Piper says with a smirk.

"Psh! That's easy! Watch the master." Austin cracks his fingers and head.

Austin grabs his white surf board and runs into the water. the water reaches up to his surf top, he then gets in the board and swims to a wave.

"WHEN YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE THATS WHEN YOU STAND ON TOP OF THE BOARD!" Piper shouts to Austin.

"WHAT?" Austin didn't understand what piper said. So he just got on the board.

"OKAY YOUR DOING GREAT! JUST KEEP YOUR BALANCE!" Piper shouts again.

Austin is starting to get the hand of the easy part. But then the wave starts to get big. Austin starts to lose his balance. Piper has a worried look on her face. Since Austins a beginner she has no idea what's gonna happen.

"uh Oh." Austin looks up in the wave get on him.

The wave crashes on Austin.

"AUSTIN!" Piper shouts.

She runs into the water and swims to get Austin. Austin swims back easily without Piper seeing him. He reaches the sand and stands up.

"piper I'm fine!" Austin looking to find Piper. "Piper?" Austin looks out in the ocean.

Piper is no where to be seen in the ocean.

"PIPER!" Austin shouts out. He starts getting worried.

Austin rushes to the ocean. He rapidly dives in and swims into the water. Since he's part fish he can see really perspective in the ocean. He searches for Piper. He sees a pink flower necklace floating up, the same necklace Piper wore. He then sees a human figure sinking. Austin swims up to Piper and grabs her. They both make it up to the surface. Austin drags Piper to the sand. Austin gets on top of Piper to give her CPR. Mermaids are really good at giving people CPR even under water. After Austin pulls away. Piper coughs, and slightly opens her eyes. Piper gets startled and grabs Austin by the waist.

"Piper, Piper! It's ok...its me Austin." Austin calms Piper. Moving her hair away from her face.

"your ok." Piper says softly.

"Yes...I'm fine." Austin smiles.

Piper then realizes she has her hands on Austins waist with his shirt lifted up. She feels something bumpy like a scare but with holes. Austin finally feels alerted that Piper has her hands on Austins merman gills. Austin immediately gets up and helps Piper up as well.

"Thanks for saving back there." Piper smiles.

"n-no problem." Austin says.

"it's a good thing my boyfriend wasn't here to see this. He would've been crazy jealous." Piper picking up her surf board.

"you...have a boyfriend?" Austin says.

"Yeah, his name is Skai." Piper says.

"oh, Well that's...great. Does he surf?" Austin asks.

"Nope. He doesn't like the outdoors. He plays a lot of video games. He's more of an indoor person if you ask me." Piper says.

"So you like the outdoors and he doesn't?" Austin asks confused.

"pretty much." Piper shrugs then nods.

"How do you two get along?" Austin crosses his arms.

"it's just something special about him...makes me feel happy." Piper looking up.

"really?" Austin says.

"yeah I mean. You might think we don't make a good pair but we both find something about ourselves that just fit the puzzle into our relationship. Something that works perfectly."

"Wow, I never thought it that way..." Austin says.

"it's pretty amazing isn't it." Piper says proudly.

Piper walks to the girls bathroom to get dried off. Right when she gets in, Austin turns around and sees Ally walking with another guy.

"oh my gosh! You have a hot tub in your porch!" Ally says amazed.

"yup my house is pretty big. I also got an awesome party room where I had my sixteenth birthday party." Shane says.

"I remember that day. You and your friends past out like a ton of flyers for that party."

"yeah, it was pretty cool."

"What is Ally doing with Shane?" Austin is shocked. He can't believe his enemy is hanging out with Ally. Austin can see Ally laugh, looking like she's having a lot of fun with him. His eyes turn into a light green color from the envy he's feeling.

"oh, there's something I wanna show you. Follow me." Shane grabs Ally's hand and walks her to the sand.

Austin doesn't want her see him so he tries to make a run for it. Only so he trips on a little kids red bucket and falls on top of a sand castle.

"ugh." Austin grunts. "Sorry! Sorry!" Austin immediately gets up.

the kids throw sand at Austin, getting sand in his eye. He fast walks away, bumping Shane.

"Hey watch where your going." Shane turning around seeing Austin.

Austin picks on his eye to get the sand off.

"Austin?" Ally says.

"H-hi Ally" Austin finally getting the sand off his eye. Crossing his arms looking awkward.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Ally asks curiously.

"oh I'm just surfing. With Piper" Austin added so he can gloat.

"oh, who's Piper?" Ally asks.

"she's a friend. She's teaching me how to surf." Austin says with a smirk.

"really?" Ally says.

"yup."

"Well we're busy. So will you excuse yourself." Shane becoming annoyed with Austin.

"well she's my friend so you can wait." Austin slightly glaring at him.

"sorry Austin. This is Shane, shane this is Austin." Ally introduces.

"we already know each other." Shane says.

"oh you do. That's great!" Ally smiles.

"let's go to another area. I want to show a secret turtle nest." Shane smile.

"aw baby turtles. See you later Austin" ally getting dragged away by Shane.

"Bye..." Austin says sadly. He puts his hands on his face.

Piper comes out of the restroom and walks up to Austin.

"Hey Austin I have to go. You need a ride home?" Piper asks.

"no it's ok. I can walk home" taking his hands off his face.

"alright. See ya." Piper smiles walking away with her skate board.

austin sighs and walks home.

Hi fan fic readers! I know this took really long to post. It's because I was working on an Auslly music video! I got that done yesterday! It has a story line. It's mainly about Austin being over protective with Ally! It's got drama and a fight scene! you can check it out on YouTube!

/yVXZhUt2g1k

thanks for the reviews and reads guys! Stay tune for more!

if the link doesn't show the video is called: Auslly MV - Don't Touch Her


	12. The Truth Comes Out, Kinda

Auslly fan fic

 **At Austin house dining room**

 _Austin is sitting in the table twirling his fork in his mashed potatoes._

"Honey are you ok?" Mimi asks concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine.." Austin sighs.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asks again.

"No..." Austin lets go of his fork.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Mimi asks.

"Ally was with another guy at the beach."Austin says sadly.

"Oh sweetie." Mimi comforts Austin.

"It's was embarrassing."

"How?" Mimi asks.

"It was awkward seeing her with my worst enemy."

"Don't worry. One day you'll find the perfect girl."

"I'm getting tired of people saying that. There's no perfect girl! When will the cliche stop." Austin says.

Mimi looks at her son not knowing what to say.

"I have had feelings for Ally since we became friends. She was always nice to me. And I will never feel the same way with another girl." Austin says.

"Really? Because Cherre told me that you had a crush on a girl named Piper."

"What? That was just temporary...shes pretty. But she said she had a boyfriend."

"It's ok honey. You just need to be patient." Mimi messing up his hair a little. Walks away to the living room.

Austin sighs and heads up to his room.

Next day at school lockers

Austin is putting his biology text book in his locker. Austin closes the locker seeing Ally standing there all this time.

"So Austin, you wanna tell me?" Ally says.

"Tell you what?" Austin confused.

"Don't act like you don't know. I thought we were friends. Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!" Ally tells.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Austin knowing what Ally means.

"Yes you do! Are you really adopted?..." Ally curious to know.

"Ally, there are questions that people need the answer to. Yet those questions are better to be unanswered. Put it this way, I brake my moms expensive five hundred dollar vase, if I tell her she'll explode and might go insane and leave the family. I wouldn't want that, my dad wouldn't want that." Austin explains.

"Yeah but that's different-"

"Enough talk Ally" Austin walks away.

Austin walks to the water fountain to get a drink. But before he could Trish steps in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" Trish walking towards Austin.

"Nothing! I-" Austin walking back.

"I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE OUR FRIEND, FRIENDS DONT HIDE SECRETS! ITS RUDE AVOIDING PEOPLE! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US WHEN ALL WE WANT IS A SIMPLE ANSWER!" Trish yells.

Austin hits his back on a locker looking at Trish scared.

"Trish stop your scaring him." Ally puts her hand on her left shoulder.

"That was pretty good though right?" Trish turing around feeling proud.

Ally turns to Austin, "Austin, if your not gonna tell me...then we can't be friends."

"But Ally! It- It's not easy!" Austin sighs.

"What's not easy? I tell you everything. Even the things I don't tell my mom or dad. Because I tell you first. I trust you. I treat you like a brother." Ally reasons.

"But I don't want us to be- fine you wanna know the truth?" Austin asks.

"Yes, I'm standing right here. Tell me." Ally says. While Trish nodding.

"I'm...I'm uh..." Austin making it difficult to say.

"Spit it out!" Ally rushing Austin.

"I...I can't! I'm sorry, I can't tell you!" Austin storms off right when the bell rings.

Ally stands there shocked. Shaking her head.

"Come on Ally, let's just go to class..." Trish looking at Austin in a disappointed way.

Trish and Ally both get to their class.

At Dezs house

Austin walks up to Dezs door and knocks.

"ILL GET IT!" Dez walks up to the door and opens it.

"Dez! We need to talk now!" Austin barges in.

"Talk about what?" Dez closing the door.

"About Ally almost knowing my secret!" Austin says.

"Quick to the boys lair!" Dez running to his room.

Austin follows Dez to his room. Austin sits on Dezs bed while Dez sits on his spinning chair petting his bunyoro rabbit.

"So..." Dez spins around facing Austins direction. "What does this girl want to know?" Dez saying with a mysterious look on his face.

"Ally asked me to tell her my secret. I was gonna but i didn't." Austin says.

"Oh good. That was easy. Nothing bad happened right?" Dez smiles.

"Actually it gets ugly, Ally and I aren't friends anymore..." Austin says sadly.

"WHAT?" Dez stands up, the rabbit falls off Dez and hops under the desk.

"I couldn't tell her! I need to give it deep deep thought." Austin explains.

"Well you guys have been friends since you were little. Ally would never do that."

"Do you even know her?" Austin asks.

"Do you?" Dez asks.

"Of course I do. As in matter of fact maybe your right." Austin stands up in relief. "Ally doesn't mean it. She's obviously trying to scare me just so I can tell her my secret. Tomorrow we'll be back to normal." Austin smiles.

Dezs rabbit hops to Austins shoes. Austin looks down at the bunny.

"Isn't that right Dusty." Austin smiles picking up the bunny. Austin shakes his nose gently on dustys.

"Well whatever you say. I don't wanna see you and Ally argue. Because that will be awk-warrrd!" Dez sings.

At Marino high cafeteria

Austin walks up to Ally sitting with her friends.

"Hey Ally." Austin smiles.

Ally looks up only to see its Austin then she goes back talking with her friends.

"Ally we need to talk." Austin says.

Ally turns around. "Are you going to tell me?

"Ally I already told you." Austin says.

Ally ignores Austin.

"Just let me explain!" Austin sighs.

"Fine." Ally sighs turning to Austin. "I'm giving you one more chance"

Austin grabs Ally's hand. "Come'ere" Austin bring Ally to the hallway. "My secret is that I'm adopted."

Ally gasps. "I knew it!"

"Shh! It's a secret!"

"Right sorry, but was it that hard to tell me?"

"No it actually wasn't." Austin agrees.

"Well good. You should be proud that you saved our friendship." Ally smiles.

"I guess..."

"Wow. I guess mister and misses moon aren't your real parents. Do you know your real parents?"

"Can't say that I do. They gave me up when I was a baby."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, I still think about them when I go to sleep." Austin shakes his head.

"How? You haven't even met them"

"Well...I wonder what they look like...and maybe sometime I can find out who my real parents are..."

"Aw you poor thing. I feel bad."

"It's fine really. I-I mean it's been hard. Especially when my parents gave the cold hearted news." Austin nods his head.

Ally hugs Austin.

"It's ok. It doesn't only happen to you." Ally pulls away from the hug.

"I really don't like lying to Ally." Austin looking straight into Ally's eyes.

"I know you wouldn't." Ally smiles.

Austin feels guilty.

"I just wish I can tell you everything without having consequences behind all that..." Austin sighs.

"Well we"re best friends. Whatever happens we'll get through it together." Ally holding Austins hand.

Austin can't look at Ally, he feels bad that he lied to her. He doesn't want to lie to someone he really likes.

 **Hey sorry for the late update. I was busy and lazy at the same time. Honestly i only write Auslly stories when I'm bored. I had to delete my whole other Auslly story from wattpad that I spent my whole school year writing because this wasn't really my thing. So I'm saying that you need to bare with me. I have a summer program for the whole month of July. So I won't update as much. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting I told you what you needed to know.**


	13. Austin Exposed

At Austins House

Austin comes running down stairs.

"Hey mom I'm going to the beach club." Austin heading towards the door.

"Wait! I need you to take Cherre to her ballet class." Mimi orders.

"Uhh. No. Later!" Austin puts his hand on the knob.

"Austin!" Mimi demands.

Austin drops his shoulders and raises his head facing the ceiling. "But why?" Austin groans turning around.

"Once you drop her off you can go to the place you wanna go."

"I can't stand her! She's going to do something evil then I'm gonna tell on her and you guys won't believe me like always!" Austin complains.

"Austin, don't say that shes your sister!"

"You gave birth to a demon!" Austin claims.

"Just go take your sister to her class she's going to be late!"

Austin sighs and gets Cherre.

In the car

Austin is driving Cherre to her class. While driving Cherre blasts the volume of her favorite song in the CD player.

"Yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday

We gonna live like theres no tomorrow

Wouldn't have it any other way!" Cherre sings.

Austin gets annoyed and lowers the volume.

"What are you doing!" Cherre asks.

"It's too loud." Austin keeping his eyes in the road.

"So!" Cherre says.

"So it's a horrible song and I don't like it!"

"It doesn't like you!" Cherre uppers the volume.

"I don't care." Austin turns off the radio. "You've done enough damage to this car already. And to me."

Cherre pouts and crosses her arms. She looks out the window and sees a bunch of cows. A few moments later Austin had already dropped off Cherre to her ballet class and he heads off to the beach club. Austin sits and relaxes on the table drinking his smoothie. The freak show host comes walking by the sand. He spots Austin sitting at the table. He starts to walk towards him. He stares at him suspiciously. Austin turns around and looks back, the host looks away trying not to get caught. Austin continues to drink his smoothie. The freak show host makes his way closer to Austin.

Austin turns around and see the man. "Uh, hello?"

"Oh hi" the freak show host pretends to wander around him. "I didn't see you there. Heh heh." Smile big.

Austin is a little creeped out by his smile.

"Y'like the beach?" The man asks.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. I hang here a lot on sunny days."

"I see, that's good." The man nods. "My names Manny." Manny puts out his hand.

Austin shakes his hand. "My names Austin"

"Nice to meet you Austin." Manny sits down next to Austin. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"I lost a Rottweiler a few days ago and I've been putting signs of him all over the Miami mall."

"Sorry to hear that." Austin says.

"Yeah, do you happen to see him wandering around somewhere?" Manny asks.

"No sorry." Austin shrugs.

"See, the last time I was with him at the park giving out flyers to my Freak Show that's coming up. Not sure if you've seen me..."

"Oh yeah yeah. Your that guy with the cool top hat." Austin nods.

"Yup, that is me. For some reason he left my side and ran off."

"Really?" Austin remembering the dog that barked at him.

"Yeah."

"D-did you happen to see where he went?"

"I don't know. I was still passing out flyers, didn't notice him leaving my side."

"Weird..." Austin sipping his mango smoothie suspiciously.

"Wait a minute! I do remember you! Your that blonde at the park. Your little sister is pretty loud." Manny chuckles.

"Oh you do...great..." Austin says poorly. "Hey listen, there's somewhere I gotta be..." Austin checks his wrist watch. "Yup, it's two thirty. Bye." Austin stands up with his smoothie and walks away fast.

Manny sits there staring at Austin as he walks away. Manny knows something's going on with Austin and he can't wait to find out.

At sonic boom

Austin walks in the store.

"Sup."

Ally stands up from under and looks at Austin.

"Hey Austin!" Ally smiles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Ally says.

"I need ten bucks can I borrow?" Austin asks.

"Sorry I don't have anything on me."

"Oh..."

"May I ask why you need money?"

"I just got back from the beach there's this place that-"

"Sup Ally." Shane walks in with his friends.

Austin turns around and rolls his eyes.

"Hey Shane!" Ally excited to see him. "If your gonna ask me to hang out with you guys. I can't sorry..."

"Oh no i was wondering if me and my boys could hang out here for a while. Maybe help you out with stuff." Shane shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Aw.." Ally smiles.

"Pfft. Faker..." Austin mumbles.

"Wait I thought we were going to the carnival!" Craig says.

The rest of his friends agrees and start to mumble.

"No i said we'd stop by Ally's and hang. Keep up will yus?"

"Well I do have stuff for you to do." Ally says.

"Cool what's that?"

Ally explains what they need to put away and handle.

"Alright. You heard her fellas. Let's roll."

The guys spread out around the store.

"Shane is so sweet." Ally smiles.

"I-I could help if you want." Austin requests.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"No no, I want to!" Austin insists.

"Ok" Ally replies.

A few minutes later, Austins been helping put the trumpets in the storage room while Shane and Ally talk. Austin glares at them and continues to walk up stairs. Then Shane helps out hang the violins one by one. Austin with his jealousy, gets in the way and takes one of the violins.

"What do you think your doing?" Shane questions.

"What's it look like? I'm hanging the violin."

"Um that's my job." Shane reaches for the violin.

Austin stretches his arm far so Shane won't be able to grab it.

"Go some where else!"

"No I'm helping Ally!" Austin argues.

"So am I!"

"Whatever!"

Shane grabs the violin with both his hands.

"Hey let go!" Austin pulls the violin.

"You let go!" Shane pulls the violin.

"I had it first!"

"Your not supposed to be here in the first place!" Shane grunts.

"I said let...go." Austin growls, his pupils starts to get bigger.

Shane looks at Austin, a little frightened to see his eyes almost getting completely black. He slowly let's go of the violin. Austin snatches it and glares at him. Ally comes walking towards them.

"Whats going on with you two?" Ally concerned.

"He came over here to bother me!" Shane says to Ally.

"What? He's lying!" Austin argues.

"Austin, I told Shane to hang the violins up on the wall." Ally assures.

"But I- he wasn't doing it right!"

"Of course I was. Until he came to mess me up!" Shane yells.

"Why don't you dust the counter tops."

"You think I can't handle a simple job like hang the violins?"

"No it wasn't even-" Ally getting cut off.

"You pay attention to him more than me! You hardly gave me anything to do!"

"Of course I do." Ally calms Austin.

"No you don't. I've asked you to come hang out with me since last Wednesday and it's always I'm busy, Shane invited me to this, I'm doing this with Shane. Shane this, Shane that, I'm getting sick of it!" Austin says angered.

"That's not true! And besides I think your over reacting the fact that you might be..."

"I might be what!" Austin says.

"Jealous!" Ally spits out.

Austin is shock to hear Ally say that he is jealous of his own enemy. He never thought it would ever come to this. He could never be jealous of Shane Gills. Sure he has a big house and parents that can afford a lot of cool stuff for him. But Austin is happy with his life. He wouldn't want anything else.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Austin shocked.

"I can't believe you would say I pay more attention to him than you! Your still my friend!" Ally glares.

"You know what forget it! I'm out of here!" Austin storms out of the store.

Shane stands there looking all awkward.

"He has a short temper..." Shane comments.

"I don't know why he would think that." Ally crosses her arms.

"It's ok. He used to be my friend until he made a stupid decision."

Ally walks to her counter.

At Austins house

Austin parents went to Cherres first violin concert. Austin decided to stay home and chill while his parents were out. He would always do he's favorite thing in the backyard pool every night his parents were away and he was all alone. Austin takes off his robe and his shark tooth necklace and jumps in the water. In less than ten seconds his tail grows out. He feels more relaxed and comfortable when his swimming with his merman tail. Austin pops his head up and flips his hair back. He waves his arms back and forth, floating closing his eyes and feeling relaxed.

"This feels nice..." Austin moans.

Austin dives under and swims around. Meanwhile, Mannys near Austins neighborhood looking for his dog.

"HERE ROB! WHERE ARE YOU!" Manny hollers on the street. He doesn't care if it's night time and people are sleeping. People start to get annoyed and yell at Manny to stop disturbing their sleep.

"AH SHUT UP! IM LOOKING FOR MY DOG!" Manny yells back. Manny is sure that his dog ran toward this neighbor hood. So he walks closer to Austins house. The dog wanders into Austin pool walking area. Austin hears at thump at the fence. He swims up to check what that sound is. The dog sees Austin and starts to bark. Austin turns around with his eyes widen.

"How did you get here?!" Austin shocked.

The Rottweiler continues to bark at him.

"Shhh!" Austin silence the dog. "EEE! EEE!" Austin squeaks to scare off the dog. But it continues to bark. "EEEHH" Austin then hisses. "Wait a minute if the dog is here. Then that creepy dude is here too!" Austin starts to panic and swims down below. The dog jumps in the water. Manny heard his dog in Austins backyard. He runs to Austins pool area. He sees his dog swimming in the pool. Manny opens the gate.

"There you are! Why did you run off like that?" Manny asks.

The dog whimpers trying to not sink.

Austin sees the dog trying to swim down. He's afraid that if he tries to swim up, the dog might bite him. When a dog bites a mermaid, they get sick. The dogs spit to a human fish can sometimes be deadly especially if it has rabbies. But only mermaids with a special necklace can survive. But in Austins case he doesn't have his on.

"It's ok Rob! Swim to me." Manny tapping both his legs.

The dog does what he is told.

"Good boy!"

Austin sees the dog swimming back up. Austin then swims up as well.

Manny pets his dog. The dog shakes to get the water off him.

"Ok! These are new cackies!" Manny moves his face away.

Austin pops his head up.

"Let's go home, where you belong." Manny looks down at his dog. Then he looks at Austin. "What in the-"

Austin turns his head around and sees Manny. Austin gasps.

Manny runs around the pool to get a better look at Austin. He sees his merman tail in the water. Manny eyes widen and is shocked and excited at the same time.

"YOUR A MERMAID!" Manny shouts.

"N-NO IM NOT!" Austin tries to deny.

"YES YOU ARE! IM LOOKING AT ONE RIGHT NOW! I knew Something was up with you!"

Austin gulps.

"I should get this on video!" Manny quickly reaches to his pocket to get his cell phone out. As soon as he could he can't stop shaking. So the cell phone slips off his hands in the pool.

"NOOO!" Manny leans down.

Austin quickly swims to the edge to get out of the water. He crawls out and tries to crawl in the house.

Manny runs to Austin and tries to grab him by the tail.

"Your coming with me! Your gonna make me rich!" Manny grabs his tail.

Austin quickly snaps turning around fast and hissing at Manny violently with his eyes all black and sharp teeth.

"HHHHEEHHHH!" Austin hisses almost biting manny on the hand.

"Ayyeee!" Manny quickly backs away.

"EE! EEE! EEE!" Austin squeaks. "EEE! EEE!" Austin crawling fast motion towards Manny.

Manny runs away frightened. Austin crawls back into his house.


	14. Tracking Down

Next day after the situation at Austins backyard pool, he stays home from school. Austins scared, now that Manny found out what he was, that he's literally hunting him down. Meaning he could be anywhere, at the park, the beach, the mall. He is sure to stalk Austin at any time.

Marino high

Ally running up to Trish.

"Oh my gosh Trish guess what!" Ally sounding excited.

"What?" Trish turning around.

"I'm doing my first duet with Gavin, the country singer!" Ally smiling.

"ALLY THIS IS AMAZING!" Trish jumping up and down.

"I KNOW!" Ally jumping with Trish.

"I can't believe it. My client is gonna perform with one of the biggest stars ever!"

"it's so exciting!"

"Did you tell Austin?" Trish asks.

"Yeah about him..."

"What happened now with you two..." Trish sighs.

"He embarrassed me in front of Shane the other day."

"Cool Shane? The guy that literally controls the whole school." Trish guesses.

"Uh huh." Ally rolls her eyes.

"Ouch. How come I haven't noticed you were hanging out with him all this time?"

"You don't get out much." Ally says.

"True." Trish nods.

"What did Austin do to embarrass you?"

"He was all mad about how I don't give him much attention. And that he's annoyed with me being friends with some other guy."

"Do you think he's jealous?" Trish asks.

"Maybe." Ally shrugs. "He got angry and stormed out of my store when I told him he was overreacting and that he was jealous."

"He probably still has feelings for you."

"But I already told him I'd rather be friends. I just don't feel that way about him."

"I don't know. I honestly thought you guys made a good couple."

"Well some things aren't meant to be."

"Soooo...what's up with you and Shane?" Trish curious.

"Well we hung out a lot. Especially at the park. He seems to like the park a lot. Be cause he talks to me about interesting things while we walk. I think its cute. And I also think he might...I don't know like me." Ally smiling blushing.

Trish chuckles.

"But I'm not gonna talk crazy." Ally says.

"Well you did say he's the one inviting you to hang out with him."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe he does like you." Trish smiles.

"Oh stop it...you really think so?" Ally squinting with a smile.

"Yeah. If you read one of the teen girl magazines it says that if a guy really likes you he would want to see you, a lot."

"Hehehe." Ally giggling.

At Austins house

Austin is laying in bed pretending to be sick with a thermometer in his mouth. Mimi grabs the digital thermometer and takes it out, and checks the temperature.

"Oh my, your sick all right." Mimi looking at the thermometer.

Austin fake coughs.

"My poor baby." Mimi stroking Austins hair. "You are burning up, how did you get sick all of a sudden."

"When you guys left me alone in the house. I wanted to go for a swim in the back yard pool. And it was freezing cold...also it was really windy out side."

"No wonder. I thought we told you to never swim at night." Mimi raising her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"I couldnt help myself." Austin shrugs.

Mimi sighs. "Well I'm gonna go downstairs to get you an ice pack for your forehead." Mimi leaving Austins bed room.

Austin immediately takes out his cell phone and texts Dez to come to his house now. Out of no where, Dez pops out of Austins window.

"I'm already here." Dez smiles.

"What- how?...never mind." Austin shakes his head. "I'm just glad your here."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"About what?" Austin wonders.

"About you being sick."

Austin stands up and walks to Dez at the window. "I'm not really sick I'm just pretending so I won't have to go to school."

"Oh. Why would you do that?"

"Because..." Austin walks around. "I've been exposed..." Austin turns around facing Dez.

Dez gasps with his mouth wide open. "WHO DID YOU TELL?!"

"I didn't tell anybody! While I was in the pool, I heard this guys lost dog. He came into my backyard and." Austin explains but get cut off.

"Wait who's dog?" Dez asks.

"The freak show hosts."

"That freaky guy passing out those flyers?" Dez guesses.

"Yeah that's the one. He saw me swimming in my backyard. I wasn't wearing my shark tooth necklace and he grabbed me by the tail but I fought back." Austin says.

"What are you gonna do now that he knows what you are?"

"I don't know, but I can't let him see me again. So that means I'm not gonna come to school for a while."

"Aw really." Dez disappointed.

"I supposed..." Austin sighs nodding.

"What if you go with a disguise!"

"Dez that will never work out. I've been lying to everyone too much. I'm not gonna add on another problem." Austin reasons.

"There's gotta be something. If that guy catches you...you'll be in danger. So will your mom and dad."

"Man...I'm starting to get a headache now..." Austin slowly walks to his bed and crawls to his pillow and lays his face on it.

At Mannys house in his office

Manny is talking on his hamburger phone with his boss.

"I swear it! He had fins on his back and gills on the side of his ribs. Also his tail was a greenish aqua blue. His ears were pointy as well. He even had shark like teeth!" Manny describes to his boss.

"I'm not crazy boss! The thing almost bit me! Gosh, if I hadn't dropped my phone I would've proven it to you!...stop laughing. The people pay to see freaky idiots on our show. It's my job to find them. Do you know how many people will come to my show if I presented a mermaid? I'll be making a lot of dough. Kids love mermaids...what do you mean I'm a disgrace to the business?...boss I know what I'm doing, I'm-...WHAT?! You can't fire me!...hello? Hello!" Manny slams his phone on his desk and sighs.

"That jug head thinks I'm joking...I'll show'em. Once I catch that creature he'll be crawling back to me. Then I'm the one that's gonna be the boss of him! I just need to know where I can find him."

Manny gets on the computer and starts researching mermaids so he'll have the right tools to be ready whenever he sees Austin again.


	15. Shally

At sonic boom

Dez walks in the store looking all down. Ally looks at Dez making a dramatic entrance.

"Hey Dez, what's the matter?" Ally asks.

"I'm bored...and I have no one to play with..." Dez leaning on the counter putting both hands on top.

"Isn't Austin with you?"

"No..." Dez says sadly.

"Which reminds me! Why didn't Austin come to school today?" Ally asks.

"Because he didn't want the crazy freak show guy to catch- I mean he got sick..." Dez saves Austin.

"Aw, Poor Austin." Ally feels bad. "How'd he get sick?"

"I have no idea. But he has the kind where you feel cold but you instantly feel hot then cold again."

"Ew...those are a nightmare." Ally scared for Austin.

"I know...so are you busy today?" Dez smiles.

"Actually I am, I need to help the costumers then I gotta write my song, oh and then study also cut the lawn." Ally continues on with her to do list. Dez realizes Ally deserves a day of rest, she's always busy and having everything booked.

"Oh come on! Let's have some fun!" Dez grabs Allys arm and rushes out the door.

"D-Dez no! WAIT!" Ally gets dragged out the door.

At the mall food court

Dez and Ally come running down the stairs.

"DEZ SLOW DOWN YOUR RUNNING TOO FAST!" Ally almost stumbling.

"Oh hey Trish." Dez smiles looking down Trish drinking her beverage.

"Hey Ally." Trish looking at Ally.

"Hi." Ally fixing her hair.

"Really you notice her but the tall guy?" Dez wondering why Trish didn't greet him back. "I thought you and I were friends!"

"Your getting there." Trish updates Dez.

"Oh and Ally since your here, I have something to tell you." Trish says.

"What?" Ally wonders.

"Shane came by and told me to tell you he wanted you to meet him at the park by the tire swing. He wanted to ask you something." Trish explains.

"Really?" Ally smiles. "I wonder what?" Assuming that Shane will ask her out.

"What do you think he'll ask you?" Dez asks.

"I dont want to ruin the surprise. I gotta go to the park!" Ally starts to run away.

"Wait!" Dez grabs her arm.

Ally gets pulled back by Dezs force.

"I thought we were gonna hang!" Dez says with a worried look.

"Yeah about that-" Ally makes a run for it.

Dez sighs. "Wanna hang?" Dez asks Trish.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Trish amazed that Dez would even ask that.

"I'll give you twenty bucks." Dez bribes.

"Deal!" Trish stands up and follows Dez.

Mean while Austin is in his room looking through his phone while listening to the radio. The radio plays a familiar tune. It sounds like him singing. Austin quickly dashes to his iPod player and listens carefully to the song. It's the exact song he sang at the mask dance.

"No way!" Austin smiles sounding very excited.

Austin jumps on his bed and shouts.

"IM ON THE RADIO WOO!" He leans down and grabs his guitar shaped pillow and pretends to play. "LOCK IT UP! DONT EVEN TRY IT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO IM GONNA STEAL YOUR HEART!"

Next day in the morning

Dez sneaks into Austins room to wake him up. He crawls on top of him and waits until he opens his eyes. Austin flutter his eyes open to see Dezs face close to his.

"Wake up Austin." Dez smiles.

"AAHH!" Austin screams girl like.

Dez stumbles and falls off Austins bed.

"Ouch." Dez rubbing his ear. "You need to find a way to fix your scream. You sound just like my dad when he sees a spider."

Austin looks at Dez with a confused look and checks his alarm clock. "Dez! It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah I know." Dez stands up. "So get dressed and come to school!"

Austin groans and goes back to sleep.

"Come on buddy!" Dez walks to Austin and yanks his blanket off.

Austin covers his head with his pillow.

"It's been days without you!" Dez complains.

Austin uncovers his face. "What are you talking about? I haven't gone to school since yesterday!"

"It felt like a life time! I had to hang out with Trish all day! All she made me do was clean her room, wash the dishes and the clean her moms car." Dez complains.

"Its sounds like she tricked you into making you do her chores" Austin guesses.

"Perhaps that might be it." Dez wonders.

"Well I'm not coming to school today. Or tomorrow, or even the next tomorrow! Good night!" Austin hides his face on the pillow.

"Please Austin! I thought you might wanna know that Shane asked Ally out."

Austin immediately sits up with eyes wide open. "WHAT!"

"Yeah. I over heard Ally and Trishs conversation." Dez admits.

"Your joking right!"

"Nope." Dez says.

"This can't be happening! How could I let this happen!" Austin putting his hands on his head.

"That's what I wanna know. You like Ally, you shouldn't have let her out of your sight."

"This is all my fault! Why did I have to be so...obnoxious!" Austin whines.

"Beats me." Dez shrugs.

"I have to go to school!" Austin gets off his bed and runs to his closet.

"It's about time." Dez feeling relieved.

At Marino high

Ally walks to her locker and puts her combination in. After she opens her locker Shane comes by and and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey" Shane greets with a smile.

"Hi!" Ally smiles hugging him.

Austin walks by and hides on the side of the hallway and sees Shane and Ally. Austin is furious to see Ally with his enemy. Dez sneak up behind Austin and whispers.

"What are we looking at?" Dez asks.

Austin gets startled. "Shh! I'm looking at them!"

"Oh right...those two seem happy together." Dez comments.

"I don't trust Shane one bit!" Austin growls and shakes his head.

"Who knows maybe he might be using Ally just to get her to do his homework. I mean she is a major honor student." Dez guesses.

"This has to be a joke...I have to go talk to her." Austin walks to her.

Dez grabs Austins shirt before he could make another step. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Dez let go." Austin demands.

"I don't want things to get worse between you two." Dez worries.

"Nothing's gonna happen Im just gonna talk to Ally." Austin yanks away from Dez and walks toward Ally.

"See you At lunch ok?" Shane says.

"Ok. Bye." Ally smiles.

Shane smiles back and leaves to his class. After he walks away the bell rings. Ally closes her locker and walks to her class as well. Until she could Austin grabs her arm and drags her to a near corner.

"Austin?" Ally surprised to see Austin back at school.

"Are you insane?" Austin sounding with anger.

"What are you talking abo-" ally gets cut off.

"How could you not tell me you and Shane were going out!"

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind, I didn't find the time to-" ally gets cut off again.

"I doesn't matter. You know me and Shane hate each other and you go and do this to me? What kind of best friend would do that!" Austin asks.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Since when did this become my problem?" Ally sounding angry.

"You-" Austin gets cut off.

"Let me speak! It's not my fault you and Shane don't get along. Shane told me why you guys aren't friends anymore. It was because you made some kind of decision that ruined your friendship between you two!"

"Did he tell you why! Of course he didn't! He wouldn't want to make him self look bad but make me look like the bad guy!"

"well I really like Shane! We have a lot of stuff in common and he really is a nice guy. He's sweet and kind and knows how to treat a girl."

Austin gets sick of the way ally describes Shane to him. The stuff that Ally told him made him want to barf.

"I don't want to hear about Shane! All I know is he can't be trusted!" Austin tries to tell Ally.

"What do you mean he can't be trusted! I know him!" Ally defends.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! Why can't you just be happy that I finally found somebody who loves me!"

Austin is heart broken from hearing Ally say that. She doesn't realize that Austin is the one who loves her.

"I can't be happy because I-" Austin tries to admit.

"You just what Austin! What is it that you can't get off your chest! I'm getting tired of you being mad me for no reason and not telling me what's really bothering you!"

"Y-you won't understand! Why don't you go continue kissing your stupid boyfriend!" Austin storms off with tears in his eyes.

"Fine! Thanks for making late to my class!" Ally shakes her head and storms off to her class.


	16. Bad Shot

At lunch

Ally and Shane are sitting together talking and laughing to each other. Ally lays her head on his shoulder smiling. Austin witnesses every minute of their time. Austin has never been this jealous before. He starts growling at them silently.

"Ally is supposed to be mine!" Austin growls.

At basketball practice in the gym

The guys on Austins team go to the boys locker room to change. Austin over hears Shane talking to his friends about his date with Ally after school.

"I can't wait. She's a cool chick I'm telling you." Shane putting on his basketball uniform.

"Are you guys gonna hit it off at your place" Jeffrey says moving his eyebrows.

"No that's gross. Come on man." Shane pushing him lightly. "Women deserve respect. And love." Shane says.

Austin rolls his eyes hiding his face on his locker door.

"She even said she was gonna stay after just to watch me play basketball." Shane smiles.

Austin puts on his deodorant and slams the locker shut and storms outside the basketball court.

After fifty minutes of playing basketball the boys take a five minute break. Austin walks to the bench and takes a sip of his water bottle. Ally runs up to Shane.

"Hey!" Ally stands there smiling at him. She would hug him but he's all sweaty and she's not a fan of sweaty guys.

"Hi I'm so glad you came to see me. Your my good luck charm." Shane drinks out of his bottle.

All blushes. "Really? That's so sweet."

Austin glares at them.

Shane grabs Allys and hand. "I'm really looking forward to our dinner date tonight. I have a surprise for you." He says softly.

Austin squeezes his waterbottle. Water squirts out on the court. Austin can't bare hearing all the lovely talk from Shane. He can't believe out of all people Ally fell for his ex Friend.

"Can you tell me a hint?" Ally begs.

"No you have to wait." Shane says.

"Just one clue. You know I get curious!"

"Just be patient ok?" Shane chuckles. The coach blows the whistle and all the guys go out on the court.

The game starts again and the guys bounce the ball around. Shane catches the ball and tries to dribble ar undo his opponent. Ally can be heard cheering for Shane. Austin shouts at Shane to pass the ball. Shane ignores him and goes for a shot and makes the ball in the basket.

"YEAH SHANE!" Ally claps. "WOO!"

Austin sighs and walks to the center of the court. The coach holds the basketball and drops it. Shane jumps and hits it out to his team. Jeffrey takes the ball the bounces it to Michael then he aims it at Austin waving his arms to pass it to him.

"IM OPEN!" Austin shouts.

Micheal throws it to Austin but Shane catches being the star of his team. Ally cheers him on. Shane steps on Austins foot.

"Ah." Austin cringes. He glares at Shane for stealing his ball. He wanted to impress Ally by making a shot for his team. So he chases after Shane to grab the ball. Shane dribbles passed his opponent, then Austin sneaks up behind and puts both hands on the ball.

"Aye! What're you doin!" Shane spins with the ball tugging it towards him.

Austin grunts trying to snatch the ball.

"Let go!" Shane demands. After he could tug harder, Austin yanks the ball off of his hands clean and Shane goes forward stumbling on to the puddle of water Austin made. Shane on the floor hard hitting his knee. Austin runs away with the ball he looks back to see Shane on the floor. Without looking Austin runs into a guy from the other team much bigger then him cause his wrist to bend on the ball.

"AH!" Austin screams in pain then he gets tripped by him.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally gasps.

The coach blows the whistle.

"TIME OUT!" Coach zack says.

Ally runs out the basketball court. All the guys run towards Shane. Austin is on the floor sitting up holding his wrist.

"Are you ok!" Ally asks.

"Yeah I'm fi-" Austin turns around just to see Ally talking to Shane instead of him over with the other team.

"I'm not ok. My knee hurts- ssss! OW!" Shane trying to stand up.

"This is not good." Zack holds his head. "Your our best shooter! And our game is tomorrow night!"

"Austins our second best shooter!" Micheal tells the coach.

"Austin? He did this to him. Instead of being defender he ended up being against his team mate. I'm not giving him the spot." Zack shaking his head.

Ally leans down and wraps her arms around Shane to comfort him. Austin looks at ally with sadness in his eyes. It hurts him to see her comforting another guy when he's in pain too. But he knows exactly that it is his fault Shane can't play tomorrow manatees basketball game. All he wanted was attention. All the team members stare at Austin with disappointment. Austin has never been more humiliated.

At Austins house living room

Austins step mom is wrapping a bandage around Austins wrist.

"Ow ow ow." Austin yelps in pain.

"Hold on stand still. I'm almost done." Mimi picking up some scissors cutting the bandage and taping it. "Ok there."

Austin looks at his wrist.

"Great now when I look at it, it'll remind me how stupid I am." Austin says.

"Oh honey don't say that. You just wanted attention." Mimi pats his back.

"I didn't get it. I can't believe it! How could Ally not care about me anymore?" Austin says sadly.

"Ally does care about you. She's your best friend remember?" Mimi says.

"She pays more attention to Shane than me!" Austin whins.

"That's because Shane's her boyfriend."

"Yeah but...I like her mom! A lot! I can't stand seeing her with another guy! How could she not realize that I'm the right guy she needs to be with!" Austin admits.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel then."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Austin asks.

"You'll never know if you don't tell her."

Austin sighs.

"And look on the bright side not all relationships last. Maybe Shane isn't the right guy for Ally." Mimi says.

"That's because he isn't mom."

"Ok then. I rest my case. I'm going back to my kitchen." Mimi walks away.

Cherre comes walking to the living room and grabs the remote from the coffee table. She changes the channel to her favorite tv show.

"Hey I was watching something!" Austin says.

"Too bad. This is a new episode of Jessica the Sparkle Spy." Cherre watching the intro cuddling with her pink stuffed bunny.

"You what forget it. I'm not even in a TV mood."

Cherre turns around and looks at Austins right wrist.

"What happened?" Cherre asks curiously.

"I twisted my wrist really bad." Austin holding his wrist.

"Where?"

"In basketball practice."

"How?"

"With the basketball. I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Austin annoyed with Cherre asking him.

"I'm a kid. It's my job." Cherre says.

"And it's my job to change the channel." Austin reaching towards the remote on Cherres hand.

"Noooo!" Cherres yells grabbing on the remote.

"Give me the remote!" Austin demands.

"I had it first!" Cherre says tugging on it. She hits Austins wrist with her hand.

"OW!" Austin yelps in pain letting go of bathe remote.

"Ha ha!" Cherre sticks out her.

"Now your gonna get it!" Austin angered stands up and goes towards Cherre.

"AHH! MOMMY!" Cherre stands up and runs around the couch.

Two days later, Cherre goes on a Saturday field trip with her classmates to the aquarium to see Pepper the dolphin show. Also Austin goes there as well but not with Cherre with his friend Dez. Dez wants to see the show too. Austin and Dez are seen outside of the dolphin show case, waiting in line to get tickets.

"I can't believe we get front row seats to see Pepper the dolphin! Those are the seats where you get splashed with water!" Dez says with excitement.

Austin smiles and nods sipping his blue ice slurpy.

"Dez we've been waiting here for forty five minutes! We should take a break." Austin insists.

"But the show doesn't start for another hour!" Dez whins.

"Dez! Come on let's walk around." Austin walking out of the line.

"Ugh fine! But if we're late!" Dez warns.

"We're not gonna be late. Let's go." Austin walks away.

Dez follows Austin.

At the mythical creatures exhibit

"Alright boys and girls, here we have the most Imaginary creatures from fairytale stories. Like the sea monster, water horse and mermaids!" Sal explains.

Most of girls gasp on the mermaid part, since mermaids stand out the most. But boys are more interested on monster and other cool things.

"Follow me into the halls of the sea men exploring the unexplainable! Here you will see mysterious pictures of mystical creatures!" Sal says with a spooky voice.

All the kids look around a little frightened. But they know their teacher is right by them. After the walk past the monster exhibit they enter through the mermaids exhibit.

"Now here's the exciting part of the aquarium, right girls?" Sal smiles. "Here we have the mermaid!"

The girls look around amazed. Cherre is especially more interested since she likes fairy tales. Sal explains more about the story of the mermaid.

Cherre raises her hand for a question.

"Young lady in the purple dress." Sal smiles.

"Are mermaids friendly?" Cherre asks.

"Of course. But only if you leave them alone. They don't like it when you hurt them." Sal tells.

"What do they eat?" Another girl asks.

"They eats crabs and other fish like humans do." Sal answers.

"Are there boy mermaids?" A boy asks.

"Why of course. But those are called mermans." Sal replies.

"Do they talk like we do?" A girl asks.

"Most of them make dolphin sounds. And others make weird under seas sounds. There not too human like." Sal nods.

"Are mermaids real?" Cherre asks.

Everyone turns to sal.

"Well- for research nobody has confirmed to spot a real life mermaid but if you believe it then perhaps. But the result of now I don't think so sweetie." Sal says it as easy as possible. "Ok continuing on our journey. Follow me!"

Cherre looks at the statue of a mermaid a little disappointed. She begs to differ that mermaids aren't real. She follows the rest of her class mates. Thirty minutes later after Austin and Dez walking around the aquarium the walk back to the entrance of the show case. Manny the freak show host is seen back stage helping feed the Dolphins. Since he got fired from the freak show business he now works to feed the Dolphins.

"Hey Austin let's go see the Dolphins back stage!" Dez says.

"I don't know Dez. What if we get in trouble?" Austin worries.

"Don't be so boring!" Dez frowns.

"I'm not boring."

"Then let's stroll around the back. I wanna see the Dolphins before the show!" Dez begs.

"I dont-" Austin not sure.

"Please please please please please please!" Dez folding his hands.

"Ok fine! Just for a little bit then we come right back!" Austin huffs.

Austin and Dez sneak around the back stage and climb on the pool. Little do they know manny is back stage getting more buckets of fish to put out in the performance stage.

"This is so cool! Where's pepper the dolphin?" Dez looks around the huge pool.

"He's probably swimming around under. This is a deep pool." Austin looks down at the water.

"Here pepper! Come on pepper! Why dont you try calling him. You are a mermaid." Dez says.

"Merman!" Austin corrects Dez.

"Whatever just call him."

"I don't know where he is." Austin says.

"Uh that's why you have to call him. Duh." Dez waves his hands.

"Fine." Austin sighs. He checks to see if no ones around to see. "Eeeek! Eeeeek eeeek!" Austin squeaks.

Pepper immediately swims up and pops up his head and squeaks as well. Austin leans down and pets him.

"Hey buddy!" Austin smiles.

"Pepper!" Dez leans to pet him too.

Manny hears Austin and Dez outside the pool. He goes to see who it is. He peaks out and sees Austin petting the dolphin. His eyes widen, he can't believe he sees Austin for the third time. He silently goes to the back of the room and gets his tranquilizing dart gun.

"I've got you where I want you fish boy. Heh heh!" Manny grins walking back aiming at Austin carefully. "Keep on petting the dolphin." Manny whispers.

Austin stands up. " ok Dez I thinks it's time to go."

Dez is still petting pepper laughing.

"Dez come on that's enough." Austin says.

"Aw" Dez stands up looking down at Pepper. "Ok let's get outta here" Dez facing Austin.

Manny doesn't have enough time to wait so he shoots the dart. Dez was in the way of Austin so he's the one that gets shot on the back.

"Shoot!" Manny quickly hides in the room.

"Ouch!" Dez feeling a sting.

"What's the matter?" Austin concerned.

"I think I just got shot by some...thing..." Dez starts to blur out and fall slowly grabbing onto Austins necklace.

"Dez! Ow!" Austin cringes.

Austins shark tooth necklace isn't strong enough so it snaps out of his neck. Dez falls into the water while still holding on to it.

"DEZ!" Austin starts to panic. He digs his hands through his hair pacing around. "Uh oh." Austin panicking. He has to save his best friend but he can't dive into the water without his necklace. He doesn't know who's watching. But if doesn't save Dez on time he won't make it.


	17. Mermaids Are Real

Austin takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Manny on the other hand peaks outside and sees Austin staring on to the water. He looks at him closely to see he doesn't have his necklace on. Austin dives into the water, Mannys eyes widen knowing that he has a chance to prove he's not crazy. But he doesn't want anyone to see him because all he wants is Austin all to himself so he can be the only freak show host in Miami to have a real mermaid in his show case. Manny quickly runs downstairs to go to the dolphin exhibit that's under the pool. Meanwhile the kids head down to the dolphin exhibit with Sal.

"Alrighty kids! Here's is where the Dolphins play and this is where you get to see Pepper too."sal says excitingly.

The kids start to get excited. Sal starts to tell the kids about Dolphins on where they come from, what they do and where there habitat is. All the kids and the teacher are facing Sal while he is talking. Dez sinks down on the bottom and lays on a rock but is not holding Austins necklace anymore. Austin swims down looking for Dez. He looks down at him laying on the rock. He quickly swims toward him. Austin doesn't know that he is in the Dolphins glass area where everyone can see him. But no body sees him yet because they're busy listening to Sal. Austin without looking on the glass he grabs Dez and swims up but Dez doesn't seem to go up with him. Austin sees that his left foot is stuck between two rocks. Austin let's go of Dez and goes for his foot. He tries to pull it off but it doesn't seem to budge.

"Dolphins are really friendly! Especially if you let them know you love them. Pepper is the friendliest dolphin you'll ever meet!" Sal says with a smile.

The kids smile and giggle.

"If you turn around to the glass right here you'll see pepper swim by this way." Sal smiles pointing to the glass.

The kids gasp, only to see Pepper facing the children. The kids wave at the dolphin and start calling his name.

Sal smiles, but he sees something unusual in the water. "What is that?" Sal says to himself looking at Dezs yellow shoe stuck between the two rocks. Austin and Dez have already made it up before the kids turned around to see pepper. Austin lays Dez down having him them face to face. Austin blows on Dezs mouth to give him CPR. Dez immediately wakes up. Dez gasps flinging his eyes wide open. He sits up.

"Whoa! What happened? And why am I wet?" Dez looking at himself.

"You passed out and fell into the water. Are you ok?" Austin asks worried.

"I think so." Dez looks down at his left foot. "What happened to my shoe?"

"Your foot got stuck so I had to pull out your foot." Austin explains.

"Oh." Dez sees Austin tail and wonders why he doesn't have his necklace on. "Dude! What happened to your necklace!" Dez panics.

Austin feels his neck. He forgot that he didn't have it on. "I-I have to find it!"

The announcement start saying that the dolphin show is going to start in five minutes. The kids hear the announcements as well and start heading outside.

"Well looks like we have to stooch on outta here!" Sal says. The kids follow Sal. Cherre follows in the back.

"Uh oh." Dez says.

"You have to cover for me!" Austin counting on Dez. He immediately dives into the water again.

"AUSTIN WAIT!" Dez yells.

"You too uh?" Manny looks at Dez.

Dez stands up and turns around.

"You know he's a mermaid too!" Manny yells.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Dez trying to make a run for it.

"Looks like I have to keep an eye on you too." Manny walks closer to Dez.

Dez runs out of the stage. Manny chases him.

"COME BACK HERE!" Manny runs after him.

Austin swim back under the glass area to search for his necklace. Austin looks around but can't seem to find it.

Cherre taps on her friend. "Where's my pink tiara?" She asks her friend and she shrugs. Cherre thinks where she might have left it. So she runs back to the dolphin glass area. Austin looks under the rock but still finds nothing.

"There you are!' Cherre spots her pink tiara on the ground and runs to it then picks it up.

Austin hears a someone behind him. He gulps hoping that he's not behind a giant glass where people could see him. He turns around slowly and looks at his little sister staring at him. Austin eyes widen. Cherre gasps to see that it's her brother in the glass. She can't believe her eyes. She stares at his tail. Austin rapidly swims away to another exit. Cherre quickly runs back to her class a little frightened but excited at the same time.

"You'll never believe what I just saw!" Cherre tells her friend.

Austin swims underneath the cage where the Dolphins go after a show. Austin feels something tapping on his back. He turns around to see pepper holding his necklace in his mouth. Austin hugs pepper and takes his necklace smiling. Pepper swims up to the stage pool. Austin swims to the back stage pool where no body's there to see him.

After the aquarium, Austin drives Cherre back home. At the whole ride back home Cherre hasn't stopped staring at Austin. She has found out Austins a mermaid, but she doesn't know that for sure. Austin even broke out a sweat and tried to ignore Cherre, but he's worried that she might have found out. Cherre is not like any other girl that can let go of things that easy. If she saw something she will go and investigate to make sure it wasn't in her imagination. Austin and Cherre walk to the front door.

"Quit staring at me like that!" Austin demands.

But Cherre doesn't stop. Austin glares at her putting the keys in to get in the house quickly.

"We're home!" Austin yells. Then he runs up the stairs. Cherre runs to Mimi and hugs her. Austin shuts the door and locks it. He starts to panic a little.

"She can not find out!" Austin growls putting his hand in his forehead. "What should I do?" Austin crosses his arms. He slides down on the door and sits on the floor.

The next day

The alarm rings at seven twenty in the morning. As usual Austin wakes up and presses the snooze button. He sits up and yawns then looks at the clock. He is astonished to see that it's seven twenty, he's sworn that he set the clock to six thirty. He can only think about one person who changed his alarm clock, Cherre. He immediately gets off his bed and goes through his drawers to get an outfit to wear for school. After he put on his deodorant and got his clothes, he rushes down stairs to get breakfast. He goes running to the kitchen and grabs a box of cereal.

"Morning honey." Mimi says sitting down drinking coffee, while watching his son pour cereal rapidly into the bowl.

"Is there milk?" Austin says opening the refrigerator.

"No, I have to go buy some. But-" Mimi concerned.

"Ugh!" Austin closes the fridge and runs to the cereal box. He takes a hand full and scarfs it down.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mimi asks.

Austin swallows "I'm late! Because Cherre messed with my alarm and-" Austin looked at the clock in the stove and it says it's five forty nine.

"It's almost six in the morning...you have plenty of time to get ready." Mimi says.

Austin stands there speechless and sighs. He goes up to his room and tries to continue his sleep. Austin barely catches the bus and arrives at school. Hes walking to his locker looking like he just woke up. His hair is messy and his shirt is not button well. He makes it to his locker with Dez standing by it.

"Hey buddy...dude you look terrible." Dez looking at Austin concerned.

"Yeah I know." Austin says with an attitude while opening his locker.

"What happened?" Dez asks.

"My little demonic sister that's what! She changed the time on my alarm clock. I woke up at five forty something and I couldn't go back to sleep! Then I woke up late and just threw myself some random clothes on." Austin says frustrated.

"Dang."

"I know. I'm so tired. I didn't get to eat breakfast! That's my favorite meal of the day. I love hot delicious pancakes in the morning."

"Well, I got razzledazzle berry energy drink from sunnyside uptown. You want it?" Dez reaching in his back pack.

"Yes please!" Austin feeling desperate to stay awake all day.

"K here you go." Dez hands the sixteen ounce can to Austin.

Austin snatches and opens it immediately and starts to gulp half of it down. "Thanks man."

"N-no prob. You might not want to drink it too fast. It's not like any other beverage." Dez worries.

"I'll be fine don't worry. My goal today is to stay awake!" Austin takes another sip of the drink. The bell rings. "Later" Austin walks to his class.

Thirty minutes later the energy drink kicks in and Austin feels energized than ever.

At gym class

The students are running laps around the gym and Austin does more laps then the rest of the people.

"Austin! Slow down! Your going to be exhausted after!" Coach Zack warns.

Austin runs up to Zack up close. "What are you talking about? I feel alive!" Austin talks fast.

"You've must've gotten a good sleep last night. You've ran about thirty laps so far and the class has only done twelve!" Zack says astonished.

"It's my first time ever feeling this way. Have you ever heard of an energy drink called razzledazzle berry? It's a pretty funny name for a drink don't you think? Although if their referring to raspberry, it really doesn't taste like it. It's more of a blue berryish kind of flavor. But I really dig the taste! It reminds me of the time I tried to mix blue berry soda with strawberry soda and it tasted just like grape soda! But even sweeter. Sweet is good! A lot of sugar!" Austin bounces.

"Ok, maybe you should sit out for a few minutes. Go on." Zack suggests.

"Heh heh!" Austin runs to the gym bleachers and sits down.

Dez walks to the bleachers exhausted from all the running. He makes it to the bench and tabs his water bottle. He tokes a big gulp while panting.

"Hi Dez!" Austin smiles.

"Woo! I'm so tired!" Dez breathes.

"How many laps did you run?" Austin asks.

"I ran like seven. How many did you run?"

"I don't know I lost count. That drink you gave is awesome! I feel unstoppable!" Austin says with a hyper smile.

"You drank the whole can did you."

"I had too. My calculus math teacher said if I didn't get rid of it I'd have to throw it away. So I chugged it down." Austin says quickly.

"Oh, are you gonna be okay?" Dez says worried.

"Are you kidding? I feel more than okay!" Austin chuckles. "Mm..mngh!" He starts to whimper and wiggle a little but in a squeaky way.

"What's the matter buddy?" Dez asks concerned.

"My backs itchy and I can't- reach it!" Austin reaching to scratch his itchy back.

"Aw here let me get that for ya."

Austin turns around and Dez starts to scratch his back. "A little lower...in the middle."

"Right here?" Dez scratching near his rib cage.

"Yeah..." Austin feeling relaxed. Austin purrs in a clicking sound smiling.

At the lockers

Ally comes out of the girls bathroom the. Shane walks up to Ally. The both hug each other. Austin sees them hugging and speed walks right up to them.

"Hey Ally!" Austin says loudly.

Ally and Shane separate from each other startled.

"Oh my- Austin you scared me!" Ally says.

"Sorry. I like what you did with your hair." Austin smiles.

"Thanks..." Ally says wondering about Austin.

"It really brings out your beautiful face." Austin trying to flirt.

"Uh do y'not see me. I'm stand'n right in front of yus." Shane walks in front of Ally.

"Is that a problem?" Austin snaps.

"Yes it is. Your here trying to flirt with my girlfriend."

"I'm not flirting I'm just complimenting her. She's my friend and deserves to be told she's pretty." Austin says.

"By you? I don't think so." Shane points at Austins chest.

"I don't want your finger on me." Austin slaps his hand away.

"Guys please don't fight!" Ally pleads. "Austin did you come here just to start trouble?" Ally looking at Austin.

"No. It's just, we haven't hung out in a while and..." Austin starts to feel light headed.

"What?..." Ally asks.

"We...we don't talk..." Austin stumbles a little.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally puts her hands on his chest trying to stand him up straight.

"Yeah. I'm...fi...ne." Austin passes out.

Ally grabs him. "Austin!"

At the nurses office

Austin flutters his eyes open to see Dez in front of his face smiling.

"AUSTIN ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Dez screams.

"AHH!" Austin yells.

Dez sits up. "Oh good I thought you were dead."

"Owwww..." Austin slowly sits up and holds his head. "My head hurts..." Austin groans.

"You had too much of that energy drink." Ms. Shaw the nurse said. "That's what made you crash."

"Really?...I thought I was unstoppable..." Austin says disappointed.

"Ha ha. Maybe you should stick with eating cereal for breakfast." Ms. Shaw stands up. "I'm gonna go get you something to calm your headache." Opening the curtain to walk out.

"Man. How long was I out?" Austin asks.

"Only like about forty minutes. Schools almost over. You really didn't get enough sleep." Dez says.

"I wish I hadn't walked up to ally. I freakin passed out in front of her." Austin says sadly.

"It's ok Austin. You didn't know when the razzledazzle berry juice ran out."

Ally opens the curtain and walks in. "Hey." Ally looking at Austin.

"Ally?" Austin looking at Ally surprised.

"Just wanted to come by and check if your ok."

"Yeah. I'm...doing fine." Austin smiles.

"Can I talk to you?" Ally asks.

"Sure." Austin and Dez say at the same time.

"I-I meant with Austin." Ally looks at Dez.

"Oh my bad. Heh." Dez chuckles.

"It's ok." Ally nods. She looks at Dez expecting that he'd leave. When someone asks if they wanna talk, it usually means they wanna be alone. "Dez."

"Yeah?"

"I would like to talk to Austin, alone."

"Oh right. Silly me." Dez walks out of the curtains.

"So about-" Ally starts off.

"Listen Ally-" Austin cuts her off.

"Sorry." Austin apologizes.

"You can go-" Ally gets cut off.

Austin sighs. "I'm sorry if I made you and Shane feel awkward."

"Oh no it's fine. I'm just glad your ok. I kinda...snuck out of class to see you." Ally not being proud of it.

"You snuck out of class just to see me?" Austin smiles.

"Yeah. We're friends. I'm supposed to be there for you because your always there for me." Ally smiles.

"Hm. Hm." Austin giggles. "You did something bad?" Austin teases.

"I'm not proud of it." Ally says.

"I think it's pretty awesome." Austin nods.

"Whatever." Ally rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha." Austin chuckles.

"But I'm scared that Shane might come between our friendship."

"Ally that will never happen." Austin shakes his head lightly.

"Then tell me your happy that me and Shane are a couple."

Austin looks at Ally for moment. "I-i...can't..." Austin sighs.

"Can you tell me why? I want the truth." Ally begs.

"It's just you won't listen to me when I tell you that Shane has a reputation." Austin says.

Ally sighs looking down.

"And I've been with him since seventh grade and he's not the guy you think he is."

"Austin."

"Just listen. He's been with a bunch of girls, that's how he got in the popularity list. His popularity is like his baby. He wouldn't want to hurt it. And if he's gonna screw anything he's gonna screw you." Austin warns.

"I think he's changed. You said you've known him since seventh grade. Hes probably grown out of that by now. I mean it'll be ridiculous if he continues to do it. I'm he's final girl and I know it." Ally says.

"I kinda hope so. In a way. Because the reason why I feel suspicious is that I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you. I cry a little when your sad...not even Dez knows about this."

Ally smiles a little. "Really?...you care that much for me?"

"Of course Ally. Your like a sister to me." Austin says.

"Awww..." Dez slightly says through the curtain but then turns it into a cough.

"But I still think you should reunite your friendship with Shane."

"Not until he apologizes to me and Dez." Austin scoffs. "As in matter of fact he's the kind of guy who never surrenders to anybody. It's gonna take a miracle to get him to say sorry.

"I don't want you guys to fight again! Promise me you won't get mad seeing me with Shane."

"Ally..."

"Austin. Promise me." Ally begs.

Austin sighs not having a choice. He realizes he's going to have to bare with it.

"Ok. I promise. Only because you want peace in our friendship. And also...if it makes you happy then I guess, I'm happy too...in a way" Austin struggles saying.

"Thanks Austin." Ally relieved. She hugs him.

Austin hugs her back smiling into the hug. He brings her in tightly hoping Ally would do the same. They hug for about five seconds. Austin really wants Ally to be his girlfriend and he knows he's gonna struggle a lot seeing Shane and Ally together. They finally let go.

"Gotta get back to class." Ally stands up.

"Wait." Austin says stopping ally.

Ally turns around.

"You only got five minutes till the bell rings. Schools literally almost over anyway. Why don't stay here?" Austin smiles.

"I guess your right." Ally sits by Austin. "I got an A on English honors anyways."

Austin smiles at Ally. He stares at her thinking that he wants to do more than just look at her. He can't resist but he doesn't want to ruin his chances.

When going back home Austin immediately goes up to his room and takes a nap to catch up on his sleep. He sleeps for three hours setting the time at six o clock in the afternoon. He then wakes up. He looks at his clock to check to see what time it is. He stretches and yawns then rubs his chest. His eyes fling wide open, he looks down at his chest and sees that his shark tooth necklace is gone. He immediately gets off his bed and ducks down under his bed and sees if he can find it. He crawls under and checks but nothing is found. He comes out from under his bed and gets on his bed again. He checks under his pillow and all over his sheets. But nothing. He starts to panic. That shark tooth necklace is the only thing that keeps him from turning into a merman every time he touches the water. With out it, his life's in major jeopardy, for his parents too. He runs down stairs.

"MOM!" Austin jumps down. "MOM!" Austin stops to see his little sister standing in the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

"Where's mom!" Austin asks panicking.

"I don't know." Cherre shrugs.

"MOM!" Austin shouts. Running to the dining room. He checks under the papers stacked. Then runs to the hall way of rooms. "MOM! DAD?" He runs back to Cherre. "Where in the heck are they?!"

"They probably went somewhere." Cherre looking at Austin with a smirk.

"Have you seen my necklace?" Austin asks hoping her little sister would say yes since she doesn't pay much attention to her step brother.

"What necklace?" Cherre asks sarcastically.

"You know the one I where all the time. That I hardly ever take off. You've seen me with it!" Austin saying impatiently.

"Does it have brown beads on it?"

"Yes! Have you seen it!"

"Is this it?" Cherre holds it up.

Austin glares at Cherre pissed to see her have it. "What the heck are you doing with it?! Give it!" Austin speed walks to her and tries to grab it.

Cherre holds it in her back and runs away around he living room couch.

"CHERRE GIVE IT BACK!" Austin sounding furious.

Cherre giggles and runs when Austin chasing her around the living room.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Austin jumps over the couch and traps Cherre at the 'right spot' as planned.

Austin walks to Cherre. "Funs over now give it!" Austin fed up with cherres scams.

Cherre pulls out a blue transparent water squirter from behind the pot of the green plant. She points it at Austin. Austins heart sinks, this cannot be happening. Cherre can't possibly know that when Austin touches the water without his necklace, he turns into a merman. Austin backs away a little.

"Whoa. Whad-what are you doing?" Austin chuckles a little.

"Your not afraid of a little water are you?" Cherre walks closer to Austin.

Austin doesn't say anything and runs off outside the back yard. Cherre follows him to the transparent door and sides it shut then locks it. Austin forgot that the backyard has sprinklers so he runs back but it's too late.

"CHERRE PLEASE OPEN UP!" Austin taps on the door.


	18. Goose Chase

Cherre sticks her tongue out and runs away.

"CHERRE!" Austin yells.

Cherre runs to the kitchen to get the white plastic stool and brings it to the sprinkler control right next to the transparent sliding door. She sets it down and climbs on top. She looks at Austin about to press the button to activate the sprinklers.

"CHERRE PLEASE! I BEG YOU DONT TURN ON THE SPRINKLERS! PLEASE!" Austin begs.

"And if I do!" Cherre says.

"TRUST ME ITS...ITS NOT FOR THE BEST!" Austin breaking a sweat.

"I guess we're gonna have to see!" Cherre sets the sprinklers on high and turns them on.

Austin turns around and sees the sprinklers activate. He doesn't have time to react or cover himself with something. He just stands there and watches has the water hits him.

"This cannot be happening." Austin shuts his eyes.

The water hits him and in five seconds he transforms. He falls down, his tail grows out.

Cherre gasps jumps down from the stool frightened. She runs and hides under the table. She likes mermaids but she'd never thought she'd see a real one right in front of her.

"Cherre. Come out where ever you are. It's ok." Austin calmly says.

Cherre is scared and doesn't know what to do.

"Please. I don't bite. I promise."

Cherre crawls out from under the table and walks slowly up to Austin behind the glass door.

"See nothing to be scared about."

Cherre goes up to the stool and turns off the sprinklers. She slides open the door.

"I knew you were a mermaid!"

"Yeah yeah. I saw you at the aquarium."

"Why did you hide this from us?" Cherre asks.

"Because...it's a long story and you wouldn't under stand. You cannot tell mom and dad that I'm a merman!" Austin says.

"Why not?"

"Just don't do it alright! I can't have so many people find out! This is between you and me ok?" Austin says.

"Ok." Cherre nods.

"I mean it Cherre. Do not tell any body and I'm begging you. I will let you torture me as long as you don't tell my secret to any body. Got it?"

"Got it." Cherre says.

"You promise?" Austin makes sure.

"Pinky promise." Cherre holding her pinky promise.

Austin holds his pinky and they both only promise.

"Good. And if you tell anyone about this, they might take me away. Then search for other mermaids and hurt them even me. You don't want bad people hurting innocent mermaids do you?"

"No." Cherre shakes her head.

"Me neither." Austin agrees.

"Your secrets safe with me." Cherre smiles. She can't believe her step brother is a merman.

This is the first time Austin believing Cherre. She really doesn't want anything bad to happen to Austin. She can be mean to him and problem would betray him and tell her friends, but this time he actually sees some good in Cherre.

"Can I play with you?" Cherre asks.

"Umm...how?" Austin asks.

Cherre runs to her room to get her toy make up and a blonde wig and a purple bikini top. Since Austin's a merman and all, she wants to have a little fun with it. Austin is sitting on a long seat where you get a tan from the sun outside the backyard. Austin lays there with a frown while Cherre applies blush on Austins cheeks.

"Don't move yet." Cherre says while putting down the blush brush.

"Is this really necessary?" Austin asks looking at the purple bikini top he's wearing.

"You want me to keep your secret don't you?" Cherre putting her hands on her hips.

Austin sighs. Cherre then applies mascara to Austins eye lashes.

"Ok done!" Cherre smiles.

Austin grabs the mirror beside him and look at himself. "Man..." Austin says disappointed. He wishes Cherre never found out his secret. Because now she can black mail him to do whatever she wanted. Cherre then takes out a red digital camera.

"Picture time!" Cherre says.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We didn't agree on any picture taking." Austin says.

"I want to capture this look."

"I don't want a scary memory." Austin argues.

"Please Austin." Cherre begs.

Austin sighs and gets it over with. "Fine just one picture!"

"Yay!" Cherre smiles. She moves closer to him and holds the camera up. She smiles but Austin doesn't instead he has an 'oh no' look. Cherre takes the picture.

"Don't show that to anybody!" Austin warns.

"I won't. It's in mommys camera."

Austin sits at the sonic boom piano and plays. Later on Ally walks in her store and finds him messing with the piano.

"Austin?" Ally comes by with a box and places it on the counter.

Austin turns around. "Hey."

"I didn't expect you to be here." Ally walks towards Austin with her arms crossed.

"You know me. I'm full of surprises." Austin smiles turning to Ally.

"Huh uh." Ally raises her eye brow.

"Like today. I've been waiting for you to come back so I can take you somewhere." Austin stands up looking down at Ally.

"Where?" Ally asks curiously.

"I wanna show you something!" Austin grabs Allys hand and drags her out of the store.

Ally without saying a word let's Austin lead her to where he said.

They arrive at the place Austin said he would be. Ally looks around astonished.

"Oh my gosh." Ally walks around looking at the pond and the bench. "This is where we first met...in the mall pond. It looks so abandoned."

Austin smiles looking at Ally examine the old abandoned pond.

"I can't believe it. It's been many years...this is also where I visited pickles!"

"Hey. I remember him! That goose that helps you write songs." Austin smiles.

"Yeah!" Ally gets excited when Austin reminds her of her memories.

~FLASH BACK~

Twelve year old Ally sits on the bench writing in her song book. She suddenly stops and thinks what else to write but it takes about two minutes for her to realize she can't think of anything else. Out of no where Pickles, the goose comes out of a bush.

"Pickles! So glad to see you. What should I write next?" Ally asking the goose shaking it's feathers. It honks then waddles under the bench. Ally looks under the bench.

"What are you doing?"

The goose chews on the bush and instantly Ally gets an idea.

"That's it!" Ally grabs her pencil and starts to write in her song book. The goose waddles out of the bench.

"Pickles yours a genius!" Ally smiles. Putting her book down then Reaching towards the goose. The goose gets scared and flys to the pond.

"No wait!" Ally runs to follow it. The goose swims to a near fish net and dips it's head under the water to catch food. Little does it know, the goose swims under the net and gets caught.

"Pickles!" Ally gets worried. She really doesn't want anything bad to happen to her little song writing helper. Pickles really does help her write lyrics when ever she gets writers block. Pickles is like her only solution to that problem, she doesn't even know why, it just happens.

"Oh no!" Ally grabs a piece of her hair and starts chewing on it. Meanwhile, a blonde kid comes walking to the pond area looking as if he was lost.

"H-hey." Austin asks nervously.

Ally turns around seeing the lost boy walked my up to her. She slightly has tears forming in her eyes.

"Have you seen my parents? I can't find them anywhere in the mall." Austin hope to hear an accurate response out of Ally. But Ally is worrying too much about her goose.

"Sorry. I don't know. I don't even know how they look like!" She sounds annoyed, clearly she has a problem dealing with at that moment. She looks at the pond looking to see if pickles is ok.

"Ok...sorry to bother you..." Austin slowly walks away. He can't help but notice Ally slightly crying. He walks up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Pickles is trapped!" Ally whining.

"Pickles?"

"My goose!" Ally points to the net the goose is trapped in. "If he doesn't get out, he will suffocate and die!"

Young Austin doesn't like to see people cry, especially girls, he is like a golden retriever wanting to make people happy always. Without a word Austin runs to the pond. The pond is surprisingly deep, so he swims to the net. Ally is astonished to see him go in the pond out of no where. Austin grabs the net and takes it out of the goose. The goose flaps its wings and tries to fly away but Austin grabs it before it takes off.

"It's ok! I got'chu!" Austin swims back to the edge. He lets go of the goose. Pickles waddles towards Ally.

"Here you go."

"Pickles!" Ally kneels down and hugs the goose. "I'm glad your ok!"

Austin gets up from the pond and squeezes his shirt to the water off. Ally runs towards Austin and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Austin smiles and hugs her back. He gives his all in that hug, laying his head on her head closing his eyes and enjoying the happiness Ally has to offer. Ally pulls away and look up at Austin with a smile.

"Your welcome..." Austin always feels proud when making someone feel good.

"Your my hero." Ally smiles.

"I am? Why? It's just a goose." Austin doesn't find it a big deal.

"That goose helps me write my songs. He's the reason why I don't get writers block anymore." Ally explains to Austin. He feels a little weirded out of discovering some of Allys personality. But he ignores that fact.

"You write songs? So your into music?"

"Yeah. Music is my favorite!" Ally says proudly.

"No way me too!"

"That's awesome!" Ally surprised. They both stay silent for a moment. Then something rings in Allys mind.

"We should go find your parents! Come on!" Ally grabs Austins arm and drags him out of the pond area.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

Austin and Ally are seemingly holding hands without any notice when remembering their past.

"That was the most sweetest thing anyone could've done for me." Ally smiles looking up at Austin.

"It was worth it." Austin smiles. They both look at each other's hands and immediately let go. They both awkwardly laugh it off.

"Man...I can't believe they're gonna take this place away." Ally shakes her head in disappointment rubbing her right arm.

"That's why I took you here." Austin walks close to Ally. "So we can get on last look at it. If it wasn't for me getting lost I would have never met such an amazing yet weird person." Austin chuckles.

Ally smiles not being offended at all. "And if it weren't for pickles getting caught on that net, we wouldn't have became best friends."

Austin still cringes on the whole best friends phrase. He is absolutely done with being just friends with Ally. He wants to take it to a new level, but he can't. Ally is taken, and he doesn't want to ruin her relationship. He had already told Ally that he'd be fine with Shane and Ally going out. But he never meant it, once again he gets a temptation feeling when he's near Ally. He wants to do more then just hug her. But he needs to remain strong, one wrong move and their friendship is over.

Austin takes Ally for a walk in the outside mall looking through glass stores. They pass a pet shop. Ally tugs Austins shirt to stop by the shop and they walk in.

"Awwww!" Ally kneels down looking at the little guinea pigs through the glass box. "I want a guinea pig!"

Austin chuckles. "Then why don't you get one?"

Ally stands up. "I can't. I only have two more years left of high school then I'm gonna move out and go to college."

"True..."

Ally walks towards the cage of puppies. Austin doesn't know Ally walked away.

"I always wanted to have my very own pony. But my dad said I'd have to have a permit to have a horse. I don't get why I have to have a permit, I mean it's just a pet. I still want one...though." Austin turning around looking where Ally went. "Ally!" Austin walks towards Ally holding a black puppy dog. The puppy licks Allys cheek.

"He's so cute! Hehehe." Ally giggles.

Austin really loves the way Ally giggles. He reaches out to grab the puppy.

"Let me hold him."

Ally hands the puppy over to Austin. Austin gently holds him by his chest.

"His fur is so soft!" Austin petting the dog.

Someone comes in the pet shop as well. Since the shop is a pretty small place everyone can here someone coming in. Austin turns around to see the person walk in. His heart drops when he sees Manny walking to the counter. Austins eyes widen and puts the puppy onto his face.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"I'm just feeling his fur...on my face."

"Ok...that's weird. Let me hold him now." Ally reaches for the puppy.

"No no!" Austin backs away. "I like it..."

"Well! I like puppies too! Please Austin?"

"Ally!" Austin whispers. Looking back at Manny talking to the person behind the cash register.

"Hello, I just came by here to see if you have any giant butterfly nets." Manny asks the cashier.

"Giant butterfly nets?" The cashier raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah you know one that's...kangaroo sized."

"Maybe you should try looking at the party store."

"What are you? Lazy? Can't you at least check?"

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Eh- I'm the costumer, that means your supposed to help me. You want to keep your job don't you?"

The cashier is disgusted with Mannys attitude. She can't argue with him, because if she does she'll have a problem with her boss. She huffs and silently goes to the back to find the net Manny wanted. Manny leans on the counter picking his nails. He takes a look around the pet shop. After scanning the place he looks at the dog aisle through the bird cages. He can't quite get a good glimpse of who is behind them. He sees two people arguing for something. Since manny is a curious guy that wants to know everything he tries to get a good look not moving from his spot.

"Austin! What's your problem?"

"Nothing! Heh." Austin still holding the puppy on his face.

"Then let me have the puppy!" Ally demands.

"You know what would be a great idea? If we left and went somewhere else." Austin putting the puppy down. "Come on let's go!" Austin grabs Allys arm.

"But!-" ally gets pulled by Austins yank. Austin didn't know where he was stepping so he ended up stepping on a dog plate and stumbled towards an empty bird cage, causes it to get knocked off. Ally gasps, Austins eyes widen. Manny gets startled and looks at Austin.

"YOU!" Manny points at him.

Austins eyes widen and runs to another aisle.

"A-Austin?" Ally is confused to what's going on.

"Oh you are not escaping me this time!" Manny quickly looks around and spots a blue bucket. He runs to it to grab it. Then he dashes to the fish tanks and scoops up some water. He starts looking to Austin. Austin is hiding in the dog food aisle. Manny roams into the dog food aisle. Austin then quickly sprints out and makes his way out of the store.

"AUSTIN WAIT!" Ally follows him.

Manny growls and chases after them. Austin makes it near a cell phone store. Ally catches up to Austin and dumps to him.

"Austin what's going on!"

"This guy won't stop chasing me!"

"Why?"

"I-I...crap! He's coming!" Austin runs off.

Ally not knowing what to say, she quickly follows him.

"MOVE! OUTTA MY WAY!" Manny runs through many people with the large bucket. Water comes out left and right. He might've lost Austin through the green park. Austin and ally run to the ice cream truck. Austin touches his knees with his hands and catches his breath.

"I think we lost him." Austin sighs in relief.

"Now can you tell me why he's chasing you?" Ally puts her hands on her hips.

"Um...what happened was. He lost his dog and...he thinks I took it so...he wants revenge." Austin lies to Ally again. He can't say the real reason why Mannys chasing him. If he were to reveal his secret to Ally he wouldn't tell her that way.

"Did you?"

"No!"

"Then you should tell him!"

"I would but-" Someone taps on Austin shoulder. Austin turns around and gets water splashed on him. Manny had thrown the fish water all over Austin and some got on Ally. Mannys eyes widen to see that Austin is not changing into a mermaid. Little does he know that Austin has his shark tooth necklace on.

"Why aren't you turning into a mermaid?!" Manny growls.

"A mermaid? Wha- are you insane?" Ally looks at Manny with a confused look.

Austin looks down at Ally and then turns around back at Manny. Austins pupils start to get big. Glaring at Manny he growls with mild clicking sounds. Manny drops the bucket temed looking at Austin.

"Mermaid? D-did I say that? I meant...I thought he was on fire. Ha ha ha! I must've...drank too much coffee, I must be hallucinating!" Manny smiles awkwardly backing away from Austin walking towards him closer. Manny then sprints away. Austins pupils shrink when he faces Ally.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just a little soaked that's all." Ally holds her arms rubbing them. "I-it is windy out."

Austin takes off his jean jacket.

"No it's ok-" ally shakes her head.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." Austin insists and puts the jean jacket on her.

" hm. Thanks..." Ally smiles.

"No problem." Austin looks down at Ally still holding the jacket pulling Ally a little closer. Ally then pulls away and starts to walk. Austin then follows Ally.

Later that day, Ally takes the rest of the day off from work and is siting on the couch watching tv with her pajamas. She is then asks to check the mail box her mom. She gets up from the couch and walks outside to get the mail then runs back inside. She goes to the dining room and puts the envelopes in the mail slot. She puts them in one by one until one catches her eye. Ally looks at pink neon envelope with her name on it. She opens it and takes out two tickets.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ally jumps up and down."

Penny gets startled and runs to the dining room.

"Ally what happened!" Penny putting her hand on her chest.

"MY TICKETS! FOR THE ROXY ROCKET CONCERT THIS WEEKEND! EEEEEEE!" Ally looking at the tickets in her hands.

Penny sighs in relief rolling her eyes like its same old teenage stuff. She then goes back to the kitchen.

Ally runs to Trish opening her locker.

"Trish! Trish! Trish!"

"What?" Trish turning around.

"Yesterday I finally got my ROXY Rocket tickets!"

"No way! But I thought they were impossible to get."

"I guess I was lucky. I didn't think I'd receive them. But I'm glad. My mom paid almost one hundred bucks for them." Ally shaking her head with her eyes slightly wide.

"Wow."

"I know! Aah! I'm going to see ROXY!" Ally shaking her fists.

Trish stands there smiling awkwardly, looking like she doesn't want ally to know something.

"Next Saturday is going to a blast! You and me going to see the best Swedish pop performer ever!"

"A-about that...I can't go..."

"What! Why?"

"I'm going on a cruise for one week and then my brother has to go to a Rangers camping trip for a whole week also and I have to go to. That means I won't be able to make it."

"Aw! Don't you know how lucky we are to even get those tickets!"

"I'm sorry. You can try calling Roxys manager to book another concert. That is if you still have luck left." Trish shrugs.

"Ugh! It'll take a miracle!" Ally groans leaning on a locker. "I can't believe you would do this to me." Ally crosses her arms.

"Hey don't blame me. Besides isn't there anyone else you can take besides me?"

"Who? It won't be fun without you."

Trish looks at Ally clueless. "You know someone you are close too."

"My mom?" Ally asks in a weird tone.

"Shane!"

"Oh right!" Ally shocked to forget about her boyfriend. "I don't know he doesn't like pop music that much. He wouldn't enjoy it."

"He's your boyfriend! He has to be there for you."

"I'll try and ask him." Ally shrugs.

Shane sneaks up on Ally. "Try and ask who what?"

Ally turns around. "Hi Shane." She hugs him. Shane hugs back.

"I was thinking if you wanted to go to see ROXY rocket on concert with me next Friday night?"

"Who's ROXY rocket?"

"She's a Swedish pop star."

"Uueeh...don't like pop music that much..." Shane cringes.

"Oh come on. Please Trish can't go with me! And I wanna go with someone close to me." Ally begs.

"Why not your mom?" Shane suggests.

"Someone other then a relative." Ally tightens her teeth smiling.

"Well I'm gonna have to see ok? Gots to get to class. See yus later." Shane walks away.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Oh you'll figure something out." Trish closes her locker.

Ally sighs.

"Ever think about taking Austin? He is your friend right?"

"Yeah of course. But I don't know if I should. I mean Shane and Austin don't get along. Shane doesn't even want me around him anymore. If he finds out I've gone with him then he'll get mad at me."

"Then just don't tell him." Trish shrugs.

"But I never lie to Shane."

"Well he's gotta fix his problem with Austin."

"AUSTIN MOON TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE." The announcer says.


End file.
